War of the Ancients
by Gorgara
Summary: Tom is an average man working in Japan leading a normal life until he meets a young woman named Emme. Now monsters are appiering all over Japan and they all have some thing in common with Tom.


-1War of the Ancients

The city was aflame. Fires spread on thee eastern winds like a storm. Tom strained his eyes trying to see through the haze of fire and smoke. What he saw turned his blood to ice. In the middle of the decimated city stood a creature that was to fantastic to exist. It was huge at least three hundred feet high. A mesh of silver, red, and black, like three beasts sewed together by some mad god. Its right side was black with a bird like head. A pointed beak filled with sword like teeth. A V-shaped crest ran on either side of it's wedge like head. Its feet ended in wicked talons. A bat like wing sprouted from its shoulder. Its left side was the opposite a silver shark like head with its nose terminating in a spear like point. Its limbs ended in scythe like claws. A massive silver blade like wing shot from its shoulder. Between these two sat another head no less terrible. A red bull head bristling with horns and tusks. A massive horn crowned the demonic aberration. The creature stared directly at Tom. He tried to scream and run but could not tear his eyes from the monster that stood before him. It captured his soul. He then heard a voice like a thousand needles on his mind.

_**"Fear me human for I am the doom of your race! Fear the master of death! Fear the herald of Hell! Fear the great Bagan!"**_

Tom awoke in a cold sweat. His body was twisted up in the cheep sheets of his fourth floor suite of the Tokyo Plaza. He rolled out of bed and staggered to the bathroom.

_A hot shower will wash the willies away._ He thought as he turned on the water and striped down.

A half hour latter Tom sat a his favorite noodle joint reading the paper. _The whole world's gone crazy. _Thought Tom as he read the headlines. _Freak flood destroys local fishing village, Volcanic activity at all time high, Windstorms sweep across the country causing great devastation, US nuclear sub missing in Japan Trench._

As he was about to order a second helping his beeper went off. He paid his tab and headed for work. Tom was a envoy sent by the home office to the Japanese Government to convince them to adopt the energy plan that the rest of the world was conforming to. Tom worked for a company that pioneered the clean energy business. Now he was trying to convince the country who owned the most nuclear plants in the world to forsake that technology and convert to the Ionic symbioses system dubbed the Energon system by the corporation that Tom worked for. The Energon system, basically synthetic nuclear fission, only there was no radioactive waste byproduct. Instead water is only byproduct. The problem is that in order to supply Japan with this new energy would cost vast sums of money, since they would have to remodel all the power plants in Japan over the coarse of five years. Though the home office thought this would be a hard sell, Tom knew otherwise. He knew that if there was one country with money and time to spare it was Japan. Of course Tom tactfully left this info out of feasibility reports, that way when he closed the deal he was in for a bonus. After all living in Tokyo was expensive. He was planning to move from the Plaza to a more permanent residence and a little extra cash would help. He smiled as he rounded the corner smashing into a beautiful young Japanese woman.

The woman was knocked off her feet, the books and papers she was carrying rained down all around them. Tom scrambled to his feet and began to help the woman gather the pile of papers. After the woman's things were gathered Tom apologized and introduced himself, and offered to take her to dinner. The girl smiled her green eyes shinning in the morning sun. she brushed a bit of dust off her smartly worn dress suit. Tom couldn't help thinking that the skirt was a little shorter than regulation dress for most secretaries, since modesty is practiced almost religiously in the business world of Japan. She accepted his invitation to dinner, which surprised Tom since he rarely got dates in Japan. Even in a city as diverse and modern as Tokyo old prejudices still burned Though he had been mildly excepted because he had lived there for a while, he was still a _gaijin,_ a foreigner. He found her name was Emme Kayama. She was new to the city, arrived today. She came from Okinawa on a business trip to meet with a developer to try and persuade the company to not log the ancient forest of the island. Though Tom was intrigued and wanted to learn more about the very attractive Emme, but both of them were late for their meetings so both bade each other goodbye and agreed to meet at the same place at eight.

As Tom continued on his way he had a spring in his step. When he reached the Diet building he was shown in by his liaison whose name he could barely pronounce so he just called him Bob. The man didn't mind, in fact he got a kick out of it. He gave Tom a nick name as well. He called him Boss _Gaijin. _Tom didn't mind since the name was made out of fondness. Not the derogatory term yelled out by the drunks and the young punks or whispered by old men and women as they played Mahjong. As the two met they embraced.

"Bob, how's it going?"

"Boss you late for meeting." He said in a thick accent.

"Well I had a run in with a lovely women, and had to get a date. So I took a little extra time to use my irresistible charm." Both laughed.

"Who is she? do I know her?"

"No she's new to the city, Okinawa."

"Figures any women in Tokyo wouldn't give you the time of day. So does this babe have a name?"

"Emme, Emme Kayama." Bob's smile faded.

"Tell me your joking, cause it's not funny."

"What. Do you know something about her."

"Emme Kayama is the daughter of Shindo Kayama."

"What!" It was as if a light bulb went off in Tom's head. "Wait the Shindo Kayama. As in the Kayama family, the descendants of the Azumi royal family of Okinawa."

"The same. Your going on a date with a princess."

"We'll talk latter, right now I've got to convince the Prime Minister and the rest of the Diet that clean energy is the way to go."

"Good luck Boss. In both endeavors."

Tom had nothing to worry about. The Prime Minister Shinichi Sekawa had been bombarded by demands for a new cleaner energy source. The Energon System was a godsend for the ageing leader. Not only did it cost less than the Russian plasma system, but it was useable with minimal changes to the power plants in the country. Tom walked out of the capital with a smile on his face that seemed to glow in the fading light.

He made it to the corner as the clock struck eight. While he was in the same suit from earlier, Emme arrived in a emerald cocktail dress which Tom noticed was as smartly worn as her suit from early, and had almost the same hemline. Needless to say she looked like royalty. They greeted, and Tom led the way to a upscale restaurant in the area named Gojira. The building was once a factory that now featured a massive skylight in the shape of the foot of Japan's largest celebrity, Godzilla. Supposedly the monster had made the hole in the roof during the attack in 1954. After the owner returned he saw no reason to tear down the site, so with the insurance money he built a restaurant. The whole place was decorated with memorabilia from the monster's rampage. In the middle the restaurant was a massive beam of red steel. The beam came from the original Tokyo Tower. On the beam were inscribed the words of the famous news writer Steve Marten, who survived the first Godzilla attack. The words read;

_ This is Tokyo._

_Once a city of six million people. What happened here was caused by a force that until a few days ago was beyond the scope of man's imagination. Tokyo a smoldering memorial to the unknown. A unknown which at this very moment still prevails, and could at anytime lash out with terrible destruction anywhere in the world. There were once many people here who could have told you what happened. Now there are only a few._

Below this read another inscription.

_In dedication to all those who died when nature lashed out at man for his sins. My their souls find rest in the annals of time._

As Tom read these words he remembered that forty years ago they never found a corpse, but it was hard for him to concentrate tonight with Emme looking as stunning as she was tonight. When they had ordered Tom began to tactfully lead this conversation toward her true identity. By the time they had finished dinner he was no closer than he was before they started. As they left the restaurant and began the walk to the Tokyo Hilton, where Emme was staying. As they walked they talked more of trivial matters. Finally Tom had enough. He turned to her and looked at her in the eyes.

"Is you father Shindo Kayama?" Her smiled disappeared. She lowered her gaze.

"So, you know who I am. Is that why you asked me out?"

"No. I thought you were interesting and beautiful. After I got to work I pieced it together. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know who I was, especially you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I wanted to know that you liked me for who I am, not what I am."

"I still don't get it. Why me?"

"You didn't notice but I've been here for about week."

"But you said that you arrived here today."

"I lied." She giggled.

"So how do you know me?"

"I am a regular at your favorite noodle stand."

"Oh."

"Anything else?"

"No. So how did your meeting go with the contractor."

"The forest is safe, for now."

"That's nice."

"Well were here." She announced as they reached the hotel.

"Can't go in can I?"

"Not if you want your privacy. The paparazzi have the place scoped out."

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

"No, but soon." She kissed him, and stepped into the revolving door. Tom stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. I just got a kiss from royalty, and a second date. Tom thought as he walked the four blocks to the Plaza. He seemed to be in a dream. He opened the door to his suite. Humming to himself he changed cloths in the bathroom. He made his way to the bedroom not noticing the figure seated in his living room.

"Hello, Tom." A voice rang from the living room, making Tom flinch mid step. He swiveled around to face his addresser. A young woman sat on his couch. She brushed her honey blond hair behind her ears. Her amber eyes flashed in the dim light.

"Beth?" The woman flashed a dazzling smile.

"I'm flattered you remember me." Her voice sweetening.

"How did you get in here?" Tom wondered aloud as he checked the door. _Locked_

"Being your wife has some advantages." She nodded towards the key the hotel desk had given her.

"Ex-wife." Tom corrected crossing and grabbing the key.

"True, but we never went through with the divorce. You left the country remember." Beth said lighting a cigarette. The tip glowed in the dim light, giving her face a warm hue. She took a long drag and breathed the smoke out in a gray stream.

"This is a no smoking suite."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She dropped the cigarette into a glass of soda.

"So what is it that you want?" Tom said leaning against the wall opposite of Beth.

"Simple baby." She said in a sexy voice. "Your bed."

"What?" Tom yelled nearly falling over.

"I need a place to stay tonight and I knew you were here, so I decided to trust in your hospitality."

"Look I'll get you a room. Just let me call…" He said picking up the phone

"Now Tommy, there's no reason to send me away. I'm perfectly comfortable here. Aren't you honey?" she purred grabbing the phone from him and placing back.

"No."

"No?" Her voice dropped telling Tom she was suppressing a frown. Beth had always been a bit of a spoiled brat with jealous streak a mile long.

"Listen Beth, no offence but I don't trust you, and I don't trust myself around you."

"Tom, I'm hurt." Now the frown came but it was a fake one. _"She's pulling out all the stops"_ Tom mused

"Beth, I've moved on. I'm seeing someone else now."

"Do tell, Tommy boy. Do tell." Her tone had a twinge of sarcasm.

"She has nothing to do with this!"

"Touchy. Is she as beautiful as me?" Beth inquired he tone becoming jealous.

"Beth, don't" Tom pleaded.

"Is She?"

"Beth, please."

"Does she make you feel the same way I did, Tom?" She demanded.

"Beth, stop it."

"Is she as good as me?"

"Stop."

"IS SHE!" Beth screamed.

"Stop it Beth! I've had enough of you and your jealousy! You left me." Tom collapsed on to the floor. Beth came running over.

"Tom, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She began to cry as she helped the man she loved to the couch. Tom was gasping for air, his eyes were wide in fear.

"It's your heart." Beth said as she ran to the bathroom. Returning with a bottle of pills and a glass of water. She shoved the pills in Tom's mouth, and poured the water down his throat. Tom's breathing slowed he fainted. Beth cradled him in her arms. She rocked him back and forth, while cursing herself for being so vain and stupid. She leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about your heart. I'm just a bitter woman." She kissed him meaning to empty her feelings before he came to. Unfortunately Tom woke up at that moment. He pushed her away from her and crawled to the edge of the couch.

"You. You kissed me."

"Yeah." She smiled sheepishly.

"Why?"

"I… I don't know." After a long pause Tom sighed. "Listen you can stay."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I don't want to…"

"I insist."

"…Okay."

_Infant island_

She awoke from her deep slumber. She sniffed the wind. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She tried to find the source of the disturbance, but do to the amount of evil in this tainted world that she awoke to hid the true danger. She decided to enlist the help of one of the other sleepers. She concentrated her power and reached out with her mind and summoned one of her allies. Waters out to sea began to churn and boil.

A massive black mound rose form the surface and floated above the waters by the use of four flame jets that issued from the bottom of the object. The flying island hovered over the beach. Slowly the mound lowered itself to the ground and flipped into a vertical position. The upper flame jets went out first, and from the empty holes shot two dark green arms the arms were long with four clawed hands. A spike protruded from each elbow. Next the bottom jets went out and the object plunged toward the ground. Before it struck the earth two trunk like legs shot from the holes. The legs where massive and each ended in a four clawed foot, a long green armored tail swung back and forth behind the legs. Finally the head appeared from the top hole, a muscular neck supported the wedge like head. A crest of spikes flowed from the above the eyes to the back of the skull. Two cold calculating eyes of molten steel sat deep within their sockets. They regarded the world with a cold inelegance, and a fiery glance. The creature opened its maw. Two giant tusks sprouted from the lower jaw they protruded even when the mouth was closed. Row upon row of razor sharp teeth lined the maw. It let loose a elephantine roar that shook the whole island.

Gamera guardian of the north, spirit of fire had arrived. The giant turtle lumbered towards the temple.

She greeted her ancient friend with a high pitched squeal. She unfolded her rainbow colored wings and rose in to the air, for she was Mothra guardian of the west and spirit of sky. The magnificent butterfly seemed to float on the air. As she approached Gamera. She brushed his face with her anatine, He placed his paw on her head. After they exchanged greetings, Gamera inquired through the metal link they shared.

_"Why have you summoned me from my rest sister?"_

_"The winds speak of great danger that comes on black wings. What does the fires whisper to you brother?"_

_"The flames speak to me of a red beast of great power who can command them as I. what does this mean?"_

_"I do not know. We must keep close watch on earth. Listen to the winds and fires for more help."_

_"Agreed." _and with a quick movement Gamera rose into the air once more, jets of flame issuing from where his arms and legs. The shell began to spin. Whirling like a pinwheel and launching into the sky towards the north. Only Mothra remained to contemplate what Gamera had told her. She returned to her perch in the temple to meditate on the matter.

Deep within the pacific ocean another event was taking place. The ocean floor was deserted, except for one creature. At these depths the pressure was so great that no manmade submersible would survive for more than a few seconds. But this creature took no discomfort from the crushing force of ocean. The creature had been swimming for a long time. It could remember when it had made this trip many hundreds of years ago, when there were more of his kind. Now he was alone. Even if he found more of his kind they wouldn't except him. He had been changed by the bright flash. It made him larger and stronger than before. But his life was ended that day no matter what he did he was cursed to be alone for ever. As he dwelled on these thoughts he noticed a change in the water. He could sense moment ahead. He swam over a mountain, and as he reached the top he saw what the disturbance was.

Before him two creatures were locked in combat. One a giant sea blue snake, with golden glowing eyes and a crest of horns on its noble brow. The other an giant silver shark, who's head was shaped like a spear. The creatures wrestled along the sea floor. Creating a cloud of dust obscuring them both form view. The creature watched in fascination wandering which would be victor. The snake reared back and let loose a bolt of white lightening from its mouth. The shark was thrown back by the force of the bolt. The creature noticed that the snake was bleeding from several gashes in it's side. Suddenly the snake stared in his direction.

"_Don't just stand there like a fool Gigantis. Help me!" _The creature heard in his mind. The creature was shocked to be addressed by the snake. Not only that it called him a name. One he was not familiar with. The humans called him Godzilla, but the snake addressed him as Gigantis. The snake had obviously confused him with another monster, but he decided to help the snake anyway. With great force he kicked off the cliff his was watching from and shot towards the dueling monsters.

The shark had recovered and was on the offensive, striking at the snake with its blade like fins. The snake tried to dodge but was weakening, the shark landed several hits, then fired a ball of silver energy from its spear like nose. The ball shot towards the snake. The snake was to tired to try to move out of the way. It closed its eyes so as not to see its end. Nothing happened, the snake opened its eyes to see the monster that had been watching standing in front of it.

Godzilla had jumped in front of the energy ball. It exploded against his scarily hide doing little damage. The shark let forth a warped screech. The bony armored plates on Godzilla's back began to glow with blue white energy. He opened his mouth and released a blast of sliver fire. The shark was knocked into the remains of a sunken ship. Godzilla prepared to fire again, but before he could several bolts of white lightning struck the shark. The creature screeched and swam off.

Godzilla turned and faced the snake that he had helped. The Creature was not a snake but some other animal. Its body was long a serpentine but that is where the resemblance ends. The creature had a wedge like head not so different from Godzilla's own. Two golden pools of endless wisdom regarded him. Four horns crowned its head and a mane of green fur flowed down its back. Its tail ended in a fan like fin. Four small arms ending in talons allowed this creature to navigate the land. After a long moment the creature spoke.

_"Gigantis. I thought you were dead. Where have you been?"_ Godzilla simply watched the serpent monster, not seeming to understand.Manda swam around, looking Godzilla up and down.

_"Amazing. A uncanny resemblance." _The snake wandered aloud. He swiveled around to face Godzilla.

"_I am Manda the Guardinan of the East and the Sea. I wonder… would you allow me to search you memory?" _Godzilla cocked his head to one side, deliberating. After a moment he grunted.The serpent stared into his eyes, then everything lost focus. Manda suddenly recoiled as he touched the memory of the atomic blast that created Godzilla. After a long moment Manda spoke

_"I'm so sorry for the life you had and the pain the Humans caused you _."Godzilla grunted once more and, kicked off the sea bead and headed towards the surface. Manda just watched him go and shook his serpentine head. Anger swelled in Godzilla's chest, the snake monster had dredged up memories of his transformation. Godzilla changed course and headed towards land.

On the other side of the globe in Indiana, Mathew Marten, son of the famous newsman Steven Marten shivered. He pulled in robe tightly around him as he made the cumbersome climb to his father's study. Though his father had died, Mathew never claimed the study as his own. His "Office" was in the corner room downstairs. He fumbled with the door, wandering what woke him up and drew him to this far-flung corner of the house. He entered the dust covered study. Books lined the shelves. He sat at his father's desk. Without thinking he opened the top drawer and withdrew a black leather case. Within the case was a relic of the past. A obsidian pendant in the shape of a serpent. Mat knew this thing well it was the only thing his father had not left to him in the will. Mat cared little because it had no value. As he withdrew the pendant he noticed it pulsed, as if it had a heart. Mat gasped for the amulet told him the same terrible story that it told his father when he took it from the shrine of Gigantis the leviathan.

"Godzilla comes."

Tom awoke to Beth leaning over him with a look of concern. He knew that look. It was the look she gave him when he had one of the nightmares. When she saw that he was awake she quickly made for the kitchen. Tom was then reminded of the day he left.

He had caught Beth the night before with Jonathan Price, Tom's supposedly best friend. Though he knew, Beth had know idea she'd been caught. The next morning she acted as if nothing was different. He came down the stairs to her humming in the kitchen. He decided then and there to confront her. After the yelling and screaming was through he packed and left.

As Tom thought of this he tried to remember the argument, but could not remember anything else. He quickly dismissed the phantoms of his past as Beth emerged from the kitchen with a plate of bacon and eggs, Tom's favorite. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Tom?" She sat down next to him, placing the plate on the coffee table and taking his hand in hers. He stared into her beautiful hazel eyes. The color was reminiscent of tree sap.

"Beth, it's fine. Just a nightmare." He said turning away.

"Tom, was it.."

"No. This one is new. It began a week ago." Tom had been having nightmares since his early childhood. It was always the same one. Where he was swallowed by a monster resembling a lion with glowing orange eyes. Beth sat silent more a minute before continuing. "Tom, You need to get help. I know someone a friend who lives in Tokyo…"

"You mean a shrink. I'm not crazy!"

"Continual nightmares are not good Tom. What if one of these dreams upsets your heart?"

"Don't you have someone to screw?" He said coldly. As soon as these words left his lips he immediately regretted them, but the damage had already been done. Beth shrank back, the words stung like daggers. She quickly gathered up her things and made for the door. Tom ran trying to catch up with her.

"Beth, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He pleaded, but she quickened her pace. Within a few seconds she was out the door and half way to the elevator. Tom rushed madly after her. She made it to the elevator and turned to punch the button. As the doors closed Tom saw Beth's face. Tears streaming down, but something about those tears just wasn't right. Tom could swear that they were green. He stopped as the door shut. _They weren't green. It was a trick of the light_. He thought as he walked back to his room.

Koboyashi starred blankly at the clock. no matter how much he wished it to be nine o'clock the clock still read seven fifteen. He sighed and turned his attention to one of the many oil towers dotting the landscape.

The Yokatashi Oil fields were the largest producers of oil in the far east, and Koboyashi had the honor of making sure that the automated oil towers kept working so the corporation for which he worked could keep costs down by not hiring workers for the towers. Now the entire oil field is controlled by a group of three workers who work in shifts around the clock to keep the black rivers flowing, and the money rolling in. as long as that kept on happening the corporation could care less about Koboyashi's boredom. Regulations kept all electronic devices out of the control building not even a I-pod was allowed past the shield doors. This was to stop industrial espionage from happening. The U.S. oil companies wanted the automated oil system for themselves and would stop at nothing to get it, this ban on all electronics slowed their progress but eventually the U.S. would have their technology by hook or by crook.

The tower Koboyashi had been staring at as he pondered this slowly began to sway. Koboyashi thought nothing of it and continued dreaming away of a day when he would be able to listen to music at work. The tower began to shake violently as if it were alive and trying to pull itself from the ground like a child who's feet had been buried in the sand. When the first steel cable snapped Koboyashi came to he immediately shut down the system and phoned head quarters, the line was busy. The tower groaned like an dying animal before surrendering to gravity and plummeting to earth. Fiery liquid spewed from the newly formed chasm. _Oh god!_ Koboyashi thought. _The oil's on fire! _But the flaming sea was the least of Koboyashi's worries.

From the geyser of fire a low pinched rumble issued. Liked the sound of grinding rocks. Koboyashi looked into the inferno, and what he saw was looking back.

Tom had spent most of the day kicking himself for what he had done to Beth. By the time five rolled around he was glad to get a call from his friend Yoshiro Takanuchi a business associate of his with a bit of an eccentric side. He agreed to meet Yoshi for a drink at Mye's in one hour. He showered and dress and was gone.

Mye's was a teahouse just outside Tokyo. It took an three hour car ride no matter what time of day, or a fifth-teen minute train ride. Needless to say Tom took the train. On the train he sat between a old woman in a faded kimono bound for the same direction, and a leather jacketed punk who eyed him the entire time behind mirrored glasses. As Tom and the woman exited he heard the punk whisper _Gajin. _

When he arrived at the Red Dragon Teahouse , affectionately known as Mye's by Tom and his friends do to the fact that the owner's daughter who Tom had dated once was named Mye. He was met and ushered to a the table where Yoshi sat talking up a storm with Mye. Tom noticed as he sat down that Yoshi was already three shots of Sake ahead of him, that would change soon, Tom was getting plastered tonight and he knew it. As the night wore on Tom noticed the woman he rode the train with was sitting a few tables away from him. She sat there in her faded kimono alone for the better part of an hour before Tom decided to go and at least invite the poor woman to their table. As he walked over he felt the air shift as if a window or door had been opened but he was near nether. He greeted her. Her unfocused eyes snapped back to reality. He looked up at him and smiled. Though the smile was genuine her eyes held great pain. After introductions he found her name was Emiko Yamane and that she was waiting for her step brother Dr. Shiro Yamane. Tom was stunned in front of him sat one of the few remaining living survivors of Godzilla's first attack in 1954, on top of that she was the daughter of the man who discovered, classified, and helped kill the beast. After apologizing for disturbing her he retreated back to the table feeling a bit sheepish.

A few minutes after Tom left a middle aged man in a gray suit joined Emiko they sat quietly as they ate not a word passed between them. After a small conversation, lasting no more than five minutes the man kissed Emiko and left. Tom couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She left soon after and Tom returned to his conversation with Mye and Yoshi.

"So Yoshi, how's your newest pet project?" Mye giggled, She was at least two sheets to the wind. Mye was in her mid twenties with auburn shoulder length hair and dark eyes that sparkled in the light.

"Well since you asked." Yoshi replied beginning to clear a space on the table to begin one of his long discussions about the Mythology of the East that came once or twice a month. Tom didn't mind, he just wandered why a sixty year old mythology professor new less than the twenty-five year old computer company executive sitting across from him. Yoshi pulled out his laptop, a red notebook, and a beat up black covered book.

"Take a look at this, my uncle sent it to me." He said passing me the book. I observed the strange illustrations on the front cover. The image of a tiger, a serpent, a tortes, and a moth, surrounding the island of Japan, embroidered in gold. The title read the Guardian Monsters.

"It's a real interesting read." Yoshi jabbered as he booted up his laptop.

"Can we please have the short version." Mye pleaded.

"Okay." He said. "It all began seven thousand years ago…"

Several hours latter

"Yoshi, that was the short version?" Mye stammered as she peered over the mound of half eaten egg rolls and empty Sake bottles.

"I thought it was quite interesting, but it's over. Is it Yoshi?"

"No, you know as I was researching I found something else." Yoshi said turning his laptop around to face him. Tom starred at a black and white photograph of a Moth resting on what looked to be a airport runway. The headline below read. Mothra invades Tokyo.

"Mothra, isn't that the name of one of the Guardian Monsters from the book?"

"Yes it is, this photo was taken in 1961."

"It's a fake." Mye chimed in taking another drink. As Yoshi and Mye began a repeat of one of the many arguments. Tom just continued to look at the clipping. No matter what he tried he just couldn't shake the feeling that the photo was legit, and the next article was even more interesting.

The title read, Okinawa God and Chinese Dragon Battle fake Godzilla. This article told the story of how a Robot Godzilla made by spacemen was defeated by the combined might of the god of Okinawa a bipedal lion, and a Chinese Dragon. When Tom looked up Mye and Yoshi were still arguing.

"Look, if you two love birds want some privacy all you had to do was ask." Tom laughed, fake standing to leave. Both shut up and went back to dinner. Tom had another Sake, his seventh. Mye leaned toward him.

"So, I hear Beth is in town?" Tom froze at the name. He sighed.

"Yeah I saw her last night."

"Before or after your date with Emme?"

"After. She was in my apartment when I got home. She left this morning." He laid his head down on the table. He had nowhere near enough alcohol in his system to be having this conversation. He still felt like a class A jerk for what he said.

"She stayed the Night! Tom, tell me you two…" She trailed off.

"No I let her stay cause I had an attack, and knew that I should not be alone incase I had another!" He spat angrily.

"Sorry. So how was your date with the princes?"

"Heavenly."

Songo pondered the readings printout from the QEWS (The Quake Early Warning System) It made no sense. She looked up and down again and again. No matter how she looked at it still said that the Quake that destroyed the Yokatashi oil fields was not over and according to this the epicenter was moving! In all her years of studying geology never had she ever heard of a moving epicenter. She made a call to her superior, and continued to track the world's first moving earthquake.

Tom stumbled onto the three am. Train. He now had too much alcohol in his system to do little more but sit there until he sobered up. It took a train ride to Osaka, then Yokohama, and finally back to Tokyo. It was about six by the time he reached his apartment. As he prepared a tea given to him by Mye for hangovers, he listened to the messages. Two were from Mye and Yoshi. Another was from his boss congratulating him. He ignored the others and made his way towards the bedroom he flung open the door and crawled in.

"You've been drinking." A small feminine voice said.

"Beth?" Tom questioned groping for the light switch. The lights illuminated Beth in all her tragic beauty as she sat at the edge of the bed. No longer was this the charismatic and confident woman who two nights ago rematerialized after a year, but the poor insecure girl with abandonment issues.

"Beth." Tom said suddenly as sober as a preacher on Easter Sunday. "Beth, I'm sorry. I said some things…"

"We both said some things Tom." She cut him off. "Sit down Tom I have to talk to you." Tom took a seat beside Beth on the bed. "Tom, what do you remember about the day you left?" She turned to look in his eyes. Those Amber orbs starred into his soul.

"I remember you making breakfast and me coming down stairs. After that it gets hazy."

"Tom, do you remember what happened on the way to the airport?" Tom closed his eyes and tried to live that day again in his mind, but try as he might he could not grab those memories. They fled from him leaving him in darkness.

"No, just a blur."

"That day the city was destroyed."

"What! I don't remember the attack."

"Try hard, you must remember what attacked the city?"

"Beth what does this have to do with…" Tom words were cut of by the high pitched whine of an emergency siren. Both turned to look out the window. Tom had a pretty good view of the bay area. Tom's eyes widened, Beth gasped. Standing thigh deep in the waters of Tokyo bay was Godzilla.

Tom had seen pictures from the first attack in 1954, but they were a far cry from the creature standing in the bay. A bulky body covered in charcoal gray scales shimmered black in the sun as the water rolled off of them. A pair of four clawed arms rested at the same level as the chest. A wedge shaped head sat atop a muscular neck. The prehistoric beast opened it's maw, displaying row upon row of six foot teeth. From it issued a roar that shook the buildings at their very foundations. Tom and Beth both covered their ears to block the beast's war cry. When Tom pulled his hands away he noticed they had blood on them. He fixed his gaze once again on the towering giant. Godzilla began to wade towards shore, his wake capsizing many small ships. Those who survived the monster's passage were not spared for the monsters tail lashed out as Godzilla made his way towards the heart of Tokyo. _He's coming right for us! _Tom thought he grabbed Beth and made for the elevatorTom dashed down the hallway, Beth in tow he rounded the corner full speed and saw that he was not the only one alerted to Godzilla's presence. Many other guests were hightailing it out of there too, he saw the elevator was full he just kept on running. He rounded another corner and kicked the door to the stairs. To Tom's surprise the door jumped off it's hinges and slammed into the railing. Tom didn't have time to think how such a thing was possible, he ran. He took the stairs three at a time, as he dodged others trying to escape by the stairs, practically carrying Beth. He jumped the last flight completely and took off towards the doors. As soon as he made it out he was surrounded by a mob of people trying to flee the thundering doom approaching them. Tom dashed four blocks before he began to feel a pain in his chest. He cursed himself all this running and fear was giving him an attack. He made it another block before he collapsed. Tom was vaguely aware of Beth dragging him to a waiting ambulance before the lights went out.

Godzilla had returned to the land of the humans. He saw that the had rebuilt their giant box hives of glass and steel. Godzilla slammed into a building. It crumbled under the onslaught. Unsatisfied with the destruction he caused ,he lashed out again gouging a large section of an other building with his claws. It shuddered but stood tall. Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow an electric blue light. A beam of brilliant blue gutted the building, collapsing it to rubble. Godzilla's tail flailed smashing cars and countless smaller buildings. Godzilla continued his rampage toward the heart of the city.

The army had stationed a detachment of troops incase of another attack by a creature such as Godzilla, but so many years of peace have cut the military budget of Japan to almost nothing. The Tokyo Self Defense Force (TSDF) now only consisted of. A squadron of AIDC Ching-kuos left over from the late 80's, eight type 75 tanks, and two missile trucks. The TSDF deployed around the heart of the city which was protected by a ring of high tension electric towers that could be charged with twenty thousand volts. Sitting with his head popped out of the hatch of his type75 tank starring at Godzilla through army issue binoculars Sergeant Ten Po had little faith in the so called electric fence. He remembered that the SDF used something like that the first time Godzilla attacked. According to his memory the fence lasted about ten seconds.

"Sergeant, the Atomic Heat Ray is on route to us from the Izu base. ETA twenty minutes." The radio man shouted over the loud diesel engine. Ten smiled. In twenty minutes the AHR would end Godzilla's rampage before it began. The AHR, or Atomic Heat Ray is a super weapon developed by the Oliskan government in the late 1950's and used on the monster butter fly Mothra when she attacked Tokyo in 1961. The AHR fires ionized atomic particles in the form of a beam of red energy much like that of Godzilla's nuclear breath attack. _When the AHR gets here your going to fry Godzilla.._ Ten Thought as the put the binoculars away for Godzilla was close enough to see if Ten could see through the flame and smoke that surrounded the nuclear dragon.

Unfortunately for ten the AHR would never arrive. The transport convoy was overrun by refuges a mile out side of Tokyo. The battle between the army and the frightened Toykonites lasted only a few minutes. One Tokyonite tried to take the truck toeing the AHR and in the process accidentally shot the nuclear core. The light from the explosion was seen from as far away as Osaka, three hundred miles to the west of Tokyo.

Godzilla starred puzzled. The bright flash looked very familiar. The mushroom cloud floated high in the air above the city. The cloud Godzilla recognized. It was the same cloud that he saw the day that he was transformed. Thoughts of the atomic blast that made him were gasoline to the fire. The spines on his back began to glow blue, then a brilliant red. Godzilla sucked in a chest full of air. With a sound like a thousand firecrackers going off in a lake of propane a beam of atomic energy poured from his mouth. The beam vaporized glass and concrete. It melted steel and iron. Godzilla turned a full 360 degrees, blasting all the time. When the beam finally ceased, Godzilla had leveled every structure in a eight block radius.

With all the buildings cleared the army had a straight shot at the monster king.

"Fire!" Ten screamed into the radio. Simultaneously the eight tanks and two missile trucks opened fire. Godzilla's body was engulfed in explosions. He roared more out of anger than pain, and began to stomp towards the place where the stinging objects were coming from. Godzilla was vaguely aware of the twenty thousand volt current running through his body as he smashed through the electric barrier and continued on toward the line of tanks.

"Where are those Damn planes!" Ten yelled into as he picked up the radio and ordered and full retreat. Engines gunned and treads ate up the road as tanks shot backwards trying to escape Godzilla's wrath. One driver lost control and the tank crashed into a building. Since it had stopped moving Godzilla past right by following the remaining moving targets. The driver pulled out of the building and had two seconds to scream as Godzilla's tail came smashing down, turning a ten foot high tank into a one foot high hunk of metal resembling a pop can run over by a car.

High above the game of cat and mouse the jets circled and prepared for battle. They had one chance. They had to hit Godzilla before he disappeared into the buildings. Commander Icho's radio crackled to life.

"Able leader do you read?" He clicked his mike.

"Able leader here. Go ahead."

"You are go for sortie."

"Copy that. Okay Able flight form up behind me missiles hot." The jets prepared for a missile run at the target.

"Able leader this is Able2 do you copy."

"Able2 keep channel clear." Icho said as he keyed his targeting computer.

"Sir I got a bogie inbound from the east at thirty thousand feet. Traveling at three times the speed of sound."

"What? Nothing we've got goes that fast."

"Should we engage?"

"Take 4 and 7 with you. The rest form up and ready your TCs were going in." as three fighters broke off the rest dived toward the smoky ruins of Tokyo.

Ten watched in horror as the tank nearest to his liquefied in front of his eyes. In a five minute span Godzilla had crushed both missile trucks and destroyed six out of the eight tanks. Ten turned to see the other remaining tank making its way out of the city via an overpass. This was a big mistake. A beam of blue fire engulfed and melted the tank. As the burning wreckage of what was once an overpass collapsed. Ten jumped out of the tank and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. No way was he ending up like them he thought as he race toward a building looking for shelter. He was so busy running that he didn't here the sound of jet engines overhead, it he had he might have chosen to head down stairs instead of up.

Four missiles leapt from their pylons of Able leader's jet. These missile were joined by 3, 5, and 6's. Of the sixteen missiles only four of them hit their target. The others slammed into buildings and exploded. A half crazed Ten got an excellent view of the pavement as it rose up to meet him. Godzilla turned to face the new attackers.

"Damn it, the missiles targeting computers get fried when they get near him." Icho yelled into his mike.

"Switch to guns able fight." The jets dived low and fired there guns as they streaked by three of jets made it. Able6 flew to close and crashed into Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla shrieked in pain as his upper body was covered in a fireball. Godzilla pulled the front end of the jet from his shoulder and launched it. The remains of Able6 collided with Able3 and exploded. In a matter of seconds two jets were gone. Icho ordered the jets to break of and run, but it was to late. A beam of blue fire incinerated the two remaining jets before either pilot could punch out.

The remaining pilots knew nothing of the destruction that had befell their comrades. As Lt. Toto led the rest of Able flight towards the inbound UFO. A blotch appeared on his radar. "This can't be. According to this the UFO is two hundred feet long and has a wing span of four hundred feet. No plane that large can fly that fast." Toto didn't have long to speculate for the UFO suddenly picked up speed and was heading straight for them.

"Able flight weapons hot." Toto keyed his targeting computer and armed his missiles. After a few seconds his HUD turned red signaling a target lock he fired. Two missiles lanced toward their target. At the last moment the target did a loop and dived. Toto was dumbfounded. No plane can execute a move like that at that speed. Toto didn't have long to ponder on this as a beam of sonic energy literally cut his jet from nose to fuselage. The cut was so perfect that the jet separated and then exploded, however just before the explosion Toto was vaguely aware being of cut in half like his plane. The debris clogged the intake vents of the other two jets. They fell like stones to earth both pilots managed to punch out. Nether could identify the UFO.

After finishing off the attackers Godzilla returned his attention to the city smashing buildings left and right. He then became aware of a sound. A high-pitched whistle. It caused him discomfort but not enough to deter his rampage. The sound grew to the point of excruciating. Godzilla brought his claws up to try an block the sound, then Godzilla was knocked off his feet. The shockwave leveled everything in its path. Godzilla burst from a pile of rubble, and found him self face to face with another monster. The giant bird rested on the remains of the new Tokyo Tower. Godzilla noticed a certain familiarity about the winged creature before him. It stood slightly shorter than he. With large yellow cat like eyes, the eyes of a predator. It had a V-shaped crest atop it's head. Two leathery wings were folded at its side. Over all black in color with patches of blue and purple. Its wickedly curved talons dug into the ground. To Godzilla the creature resembled the flying dinosaurs that had once populated his island home. The bird creature opened its razor lined beak and let out a squawk. Godzilla roared in challenge and charged. The creature unfolded its wings and took the air. Godzilla stopped and searched for his foe, pain. The bird was behind him. Its talons had pierced his shoulders, one talon reopened the partially healed wound from the jet crash. The bird began to flap its wings, and with feat of enormous strength lifted Godzilla off the ground. Godzilla brought a claw up and raked it along the bird's lower leg. The bird shrieked and let go. Godzilla tumbled to earth with a crash that shook paintings off the wall at a nearby village. As Godzilla rose from the crater made by his fall a neon beam sliced through his left leg. Godzilla let out a cry of pain as the plates on his back began to glow. Godzilla released a beam of blue energy at the bird. The bird dodged the beam and answered with his own sonic beam, sending it through Godzilla's other leg. Godzilla cried out again and prepared to fire again. Before he could the bird twisted in the air and rammed Godzilla full on in the chest. This sudden impact caused Godzilla to miss. The bird was on his chest slashing and pecking. Godzilla grabbed the bird by its neck and threw it off him. Is bounced off the pavement and landed in a pile of debris. As the bird started to rise Godzilla slammed the remains of a electric tower down on the bird. Godzilla charged his beam. As the beam shot towards it the bird attempted to dodge again, but something caught its foot. The bird took the beam full on in the chest .it was knocked into a pile of rubble. As Godzilla advanced on the fallen foe, it took to air and before Godzilla could fire the bird accelerated and disappeared into the blue sky. Angered by this act of cowardice Godzilla fired a beam at the sky in vain. When he had finished he noticed something had his foot. He looked down to see his foot entangled in vines. He pulled himself free from their grasp. Suddenly vines sprouted up all around him. Godzilla heard a low pitched rumble as the ground split apart.

Tom woke up on the rescue helicopter as it took off. From the window he saw the remains of Tokyo and Godzilla, as well as the creature that burst from the ground. As he looked upon its visage he broke out in a cold sweat. The creature was larger than Godzilla, a strange mesh of animal and plant. A crocodilian like head covered in thorns surrounded by undulating vines. Some of the vines ended in pod that resembled Venus flytraps their mouths opening and closing. Tom knew this creature, he had seen it before the day he left Beth. It attacked the city. The creature facing Godzilla was Biollante.

Godzilla looked at this new challenger. The creature looked like a florist's nightmare. The creature let out a high-pitched whine followed by a low rumble. Without warning vines shot forth and wrapped around Godzilla. The thorns dug into his hide and the pods bit down and refused to move. The pods began to secrete a green ooze from their mouths. Godzilla shrieked in pain as the acidic sap began to eat through his skin. Biollante pulled him closer wrapping more vines around him. Godzilla fired his nuclear beam toward what would pass as Biollante's shoulder. She wailed as the beam gouged a huge portion of her upper torso. Biollante countered with more vines wrapping several around his muzzle and throat. Godzilla whimpered as one vine pierced the top of his jaw and came out the other end, wiring his mouth shut. Biollante began to squeeze. Godzilla's eyes began to fade as the pressure on his throat increased. Biollante watched with satisfaction as Godzilla's movements slowed. Godzilla felt a surge of power inside of him. It burned with the brilliance of the sun. Godzilla's spikes began to glow blue, then, red, and finally green, his whole body began to glow with energy. With a flash that would have burned he retinas of any human left in Tokyo, if there were any a shockwave of fire washed over Biollante. Godzilla came to his senses seeing the plant monster completely enveloped in flames. She cried out in the agony as her body was devoured by fire. Godzilla watched at Biollante seemed to disintegrate into a cloud of pollen. The cloud shot towards the east out of sight. Godzilla could care less he was low on energy and needed to recharge. He sniffed the air to the west and smelled the mouthwatering sent of enriched Uranium. Godzilla followed the smell out of the city and into the outlying country, leaving Tokyo a twisted graveyard, a testament that man may forget but Godzilla does not.

The sudden return of Godzilla shocked the world. In the first five minutes of the official announcement by the Prime Minister the Japanese stock market plunged to the point that it was shutdown indefinitely. Many countries began to pull their assets out of Japan. Causing he economy to falter and head towards a collapse. The UN began to plan evacuations of all major coastal cities. The only country that wasn't trying to get out was the US. In fact they saw this as golden opportunity to test their newest toy. The US Knew that giant monsters or Kaiju as they were called did not just attack Japan. In 1998 a monster reptile mistaken for Godzilla attacked New York city causing massive damage. The monster was finally killed, but not before costing the government four billion dollars. Since this incident the US has been working on a super weapon to fight giant monsters. Now their prototype will be tested against not one but three Kaiju.

General John Jackson strode down the landing ramp of the C-130 jet that had brought him to the base of operations at Nagoya. John walked towards the line of waiting military men and officials. He passed the group and headed toward the base entrance. Minutes latter John sat as a table surrounded by scientists and other officials.

"What can you tell me about the other monsters that appeared?" John asked.

"Well, very little in known about either. The Bird like monster is two hundred feet tall and can fly at speeds of at least mach 3. It can also fire a beam of some sort from its mouth. This beam can cleanly cut through the armor of a jet. The plant monster is about three hundred and fifty feet tall and can burrow underground. This creature all so has a number of vine like appendages that secrete a acid like sap."

"That's very helpful." John scoffed.

"Godzilla is currently heading towards the nuclear facility out side of Yokohama. We believe that once he reaches the reactor he'll feed on it and then attack the city." A general with three stars on his hat said.

"Then the battle made Godzilla weak. Very well I want Yokohama evacuated." Cries of disbelief and outrage met John's request. He stood up and silenced them.

"I will strike Godzilla before he can recharge."

"With what? The army is useless." A plump politician quaked across the table.

"Gentlemen look at the landing pad and you'll see with what."

Out side the solders patrolling the base for intruders looked up to see an object flying their way. It closely resembled a giant rectangular box with fins sticking out the sides. As the box landed the fins retracted and two smaller rectangle shot from the bottom the rectangles touched down. The box stood blazing in the morning sun. two arm like structures hung at its sides. A triangular head toped the lego like robot.

The General smiled.

"I Give you KRONOS."

Tom awoke in a hospital bed. He quickly checked himself for any major injuries as he finished Mye and Yoshi walked in both of them look relieved when they saw that Tom was up and about. Tom quickly recounted the tail of his talk with Beth and the escape and finally his attack. Afterwards he asked where Beth was, but no one had seen Beth since she had put Tom in the Ambulance. Tom grabbed Yoshi.

"Tell me all you know about a monster attack on the city Cincinnati Ohio last year."

"Tom, what has that got to…"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay. Not much is known but apparently a monster resembling the one that fought Godzilla in Tokyo attacked the city of Cincinnati November eighteenth last year, but Tom, what's that got to do with the price of tea in china?"

"The day I left Beth a monster attacked the city that monster destroyed the airport I used to leave. My plane barely got off the ground. Biollante does that name mean anything to you?"

"Biollante, the embodiment of nature I've read the name somewhere in Norse texts."

"The monster's name is Biollante, and the bird is Gaos"

"Gyaos like the monster in the legend."

"I believe so."

"Tom, how do you know this?"

"I don't know, I just do."

"Well we can't stay here." Mye interrupted. "Godzilla is heading this way." Tom sat up looking beyond the concerned faces of his friends to the figure standing in the doorway.

"Emme." The figure of Emme Kayama-Azumi stepped into the hospital room. She bowed to them and flashed her dazzling smile at Tom.

"I know why you know the things you know Tom." She stepped forward. "And the answer lies in Okinawa."

"Okinawa?" All three said in unison.

Commander Norgoten starred at the screen in disbelief. As far as he could tell Japan airspace had been invaded by not one but three objects all moving at a high rate of speed. Not only that he had also received reports that the North Koreans had put their fighters on alert. This made him nervous. He decided to scramble his fighters incase any of the objects headed this way. The command carrier Norbert was set to patrol the waters between North Korea and Japan. It boasted a full squadron of Tornados the top fighters in the RAF. Norgoten watched in disbelief as one of the objects accelerated and left the map in a matter of seconds. A second one followed suit a moment latter. No plane in the world could fly that fast, yet something did.

Beth awoke disoriented she looked up at the night sky. _The stars are veiled. _she thought as she sat up and looked about her. It was safe to say she wasn't in Tokyo anymore. Instead of wreckage and burnt out buildings, she sat upon a sandy beach. The ocean a immense sheet of black glass stood before her. She looked behind her to see the twinkling lights of a fishing village. Not far down the beach was a dock where several fishing boats sat moored. The boats rocked back and forth with the movements of the ocean. She looked at the endless black sea as it merged with the field of stars on the horizon. She wondered if Tom was alright, if he was looking at the same night sky wondering about her. She still loved him she never stopped. The horrible events of one year ago haunted her thoughts.

_"Why do you care about him? This human, he could never give you happiness." _A voice whispered in her mind. Beth stood at the words, she recognized the voice she turned toward the sea.

"Why don't you show yourself, Kraken." She spoke to the sea. Bubbles began to cascade from the water the churning waves made the fishing boats sway furiously. as a great red shape emerged from the ebony waters. Beth looked upon the visage of Ebirah, the Kraken. Ebirah resembled a giant red lobster. Its two dark eyes swiveled on their stalks. Its spiky crimson exoskeleton shown in the dim star light. It walked on its legs toward shore its two massive claws snapped open and closed. The great coruscation stopped short of Beth. She didn't move. She knew that the monstrous beast would not harm her.

"So you fallowed me all the way to Japan. I'd be touched if I cared anything for you." She stated maderafactly.

_"I thought our last meeting would have left something between us?"_

"It did, hate."

_"Your still sore about the human?"_

"I loved him I still love him, I never loved you."

_"If you do not love me what was the passion we experienced when last we met?"_

"I was overcome with emotions of learning that I could not give Tom what he wanted you used that."

_"You had no objections at the time."_

"Come down here and talk face to face."

_"Very well."_ A bright light encompassed the monster crustacean. Beth had to turn away to keep from being blinded. When the light subsided the Kraken was gone and in his place stood a tall man of obvious Nordic descent. His shoulder length blond hair glistened. The only thing that tied him to his true form was the slight red coloration of his skin and the two ebony eyes. Every bit the person Beth remembered Tom introducing to her almost a year ago. Jonathon Price was Tom's best friend, but he like Beth possessed a dark secret. It was John who told Beth that she could never have children with Tom because of what she was. It was he who used her emotional state to satisfy his lust for her which Tom had seen the night before he left.

"Is this better Beth?" The man asked.

"Yes." she said as she walked up to him. She stood mere inches away from him. It was then that Beth brought he hand up and back handed him with all her might. John staggered back in surprise from the sudden assault a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it away with his hand and smiled.

"I disserved that."

"Yes you do and more."

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tom's safe. What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know, find him and tell him the truth I guess."

"He won't believe you."

"He has to."

"Well we have more pressing business than rekindling old friendships."

"Like what?"

"Didn't you recognize the bird monster in Tokyo?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Gyaos. The demon of the wind. One third of the monster Bagan."

"Wait if Gaos is awake then the others are too."

_"That is correct oh aspect of life" _Another voice rang out from above as a pinwheel of flame dropped from the sky. At the last possible moment the Pinwheel flipped and the fires disappeared in their place were limbs of dark emerald flesh. Gamera the Guardian of the North stood before them. Upon his arrival both John and Beth shifted into their true forms. To the town drunk who was passing by, this scene seemed hilarious. He sat and laughed at the meeting of monsters and promptly passed out.

Of the three ancient ones it was Biollante, Beth that spoke first.

_"North Guardian. Gamera master of the flame why seek you us?"_ The giant bipedal turtle turned his eyes on the plant creature. Biollante starred into his eyes. Burning orbs of red shinning a mere indication of the fire within.

_"The time has come to prepare for the battle with the Beast of Terror. Zigra, Gyaos, and Jijar walk the land once more."_

_"That has nothing to do with us." _John, the Kraken hissed.

_"We seek the aide of any willing to help us."_

_"I care nothing for the human race, and Bagan seeks nothing within my oceans I am safe." _And with that John, the Kraken departed. Disappearing beneath the dark waters once more.

_"I Would help but my life was weakened _in the Battle with Godzilla." Beth said changing back and falling on the ground.

_"Go to Okinawa Beth. There you may yet find the strength to do what must be done." " _Gamera said as he took to the night sky leaving Beth alone with her thoughts.

It had taken twelve agonizing hours to evacuate Yokohama. In that time the US prepared to battle the atomic menace. The pilots of KRONOS sat in the air-conditioned cabin of the US army issue Warhorse. The Warhorse is a top of the line mobile headquarters. The heavily armored vehicle boasted no weapons but it didn't need any. The Warhorse had one purpose and that was to coordinate combat from a safe distance while still being as close to the action as possible. General Jackson stood in front of the three pilots, behind him a screen showed Godzilla moving through the forests. The scene looked like something you'd see on National Geographic. A leviathan of the ancient past striding ominously through the fern forests of the Jurassic, But the pilots knew good and well what they were seeing was no CG T-Rex made by some Hollywood Special Effects company. No what they were seeing was the real McCoy. Suddenly the silence in the room was interrupted by the opening of a door. A man stumbled in. He looked to be in his to late thirties. His sloppy dress of blue jeans and a un tucked button up shirt which was buttoned unevenly stated that he was not military but a scientist. He laid several books and assorted papers on a table and began to load slides into the projector. When he finished he turned around and pushed his glasses and took a deep breath.

"Thank you for finally joining us Dr. Tatapolls." The General sneered at the frazzled scientist.

"Actually it's Tatopoulos." The Scientist said as walked to the front of the pilots.

Nick Tatopoulos was the foremost authority on Kaiju or giant monsters. He had been on site during the New York crises. Even helped find the nest of the monster the US military had dubbed Zilla. Nick wanted to name something else like Gigasaur but he was shut down by the Mayor who gave the creature the name. since then Nick had been studying the cornucopia of monsters that appeared over the years. He had followed the mutant Dinosaur Anguirus in South America. He'd studied the Monster Squid Gizora in New Zealand. And now he was here to learn as much as he could about Godzilla, and the others.

"My name's Dr. Nick Tatopoulos and I am here to help you get to know your enemy. He stepped aside and hit the lights. A image of Godzilla thigh deep in water appeared on the screen.

"this picture was taken at the attack on Tokyo twenty-four hours ago. Godzilla stands just shy of three hundred thirtieth feet tall. And weighs at a an excess of Thirty four thousand tons. Godzilla is believed to be an species of extinct amphibious dinosaur closely related to the Theropod family which includes the T-rex and Allosaurus." He clicked a button and the slide is replaced by a picture of Godzilla using his breath. "Godzilla is and atomic creature thriving on nuclear material. His heart is much like that of a nuclear reactor. It is within this reactor that his most deadly weapon is made. In his heart nuclear fission creates plasma energy. This plasma can be ejected from the mouth in the form of a blue ray. This ray burns at about ten thousand degrees centigrade. The ray is hot enough to melt steel and concrete. The armor of the KRONOS will stand up to a hit from this ray but I suggest you keep in the safety zone as much as possible. The safety zones are 90 degrees to the each side and 180 degrees or behind. Good luck gentlemen and god's speed." With that Nick packed up and left the Warhorse. He headed back to his own vehicle and white Chevy Van. The rest of his team were sitting in the news tent not far from the van watching the updates on Godzilla's march to Yokohama. He took a seat between Elsie and Mendel. Since the incident with Zilla in 1998 Nick and his team, The Hunters had been trekking the globe following every Kaiju they could. His team consisted of

Elsie Chapman, a beautiful red head who seemed to have a thing for Nick. She was the top of her field. The foremost authority nuclear physics. She knew stuff that made Nick's head spin. She also was a fair hand at poker.

Mendel Craven, a slightly heavy dark-haired man. He was their computer whiz. Without him they'd have been eaten several times by now. Nick looked around, trying to locate the rest of the team. In the far corner leaning against the wall wearing combat fatigues to blend in with the army troopers, was Phillip La Roche. Nick watched as Phillip took a sip of coffee. He grimaced and put the cup down. Phillip is a French agent assigned to help Nick and his crew unofficially. Nick snickered at the Frenchman's disgust with American coffee as Elsie leaned close.

"So why are you here?" Nick still looking around for the others replied. "What do you mean? by the way where's Audrey, and Animal?"

"Look at the TV and get an answer to both." Nick looked at the TV that was tuned to the channel where a beautiful blond woman in a grey coat bearing the Hunters H on the arm was reporting on the scene where the battle between KRONOS and Godzilla would take place. Everyone in the tent heard Nick cursing as he ran towards the helipad. Mendel looked at Elsie who shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess she lied to us then." Elsie stated flashing a smile. Mendel just sighed.

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Audrey Tatopoulos had done some crazy things in her life but this one was by far one of the craziest. She and her cameraman companion Animal had used Nick's influence to get permission to cover the battle. She then used her husband's security pass to commandeer a helicopter. Now she sat on a hill over looking the nuclear plant Godzilla was heading for. As she sat and waited her thought back over the last eight years. It seemed like only yesterday the she and Nick then her old college sweetheart were reunited in New York during the Zilla incident. She remembered betraying the trust Nick had put in her by leaking classified information. She then earned his trust and rekindled the love they once shared when they found Zilla's nest. After the incident they got married. Then Nick formed the Hunters in 1999. She and Animal joined to show support for Nick but it also gave them the exclusive for any story worth printing. Audrey took a job as correspondent to the International News Network. She was nicknamed the Kaiju hunter. Nick didn't care, he was happy to give interviews to Audrey as long as she was near, and the money from the stories helped fund the Hunters. She remembered trekking the globe following lead after lead. Several monsters chases latter deposit her here on a hill waiting for the king of the monsters to show. She had always thought Godzilla was a hoax. A elaborate ruse to get other countries to pay more for their computers. Audrey was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of rotors over head. She looked up to see a JSDF helicopter dip low over head. If landed next to the one she and Animal had "barrowed" to get here. A man stepped out of the chopper and headed in her direction. She knew before the man even got out of the chopper who he was she fixed he most innocent looking smile and ran to meet the man she loved.

"Nick honey." She cried as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Nick just stood there. She looked at him. "Not working is it?"

"No." She pulled away.

"Come on Nicky you can't be mad at me."

"Yes I can, and I am. What are you thinking? Have you any idea what will happen to this place when those two start fighting!" She shrank away as Nick continued to yell. Animal decided to take a stroll to the other side of the mountain. Audrey was shocked she had never seen Nick this angry before.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked tears coming to her eyes.

"Because!" He stopped himself and took a breath. "Because this is not like the others. Godzilla took out a whole city in a span of four hours, not because he was hungry or trying to flee. He did it to kill and destroy, he's worse than Anguirus, or Gizera, or Zilla. They were just animals Godzilla is not. He's king of monsters. He hates man and wants to wipe him from the earth in a flash of atomic fire." He took Audrey into his arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry I scared you." She said as she buried her face in his shoulder. After a few moments they parted.

"We better get out of here." He said looking towards the east. It was then that he noticed the Black spot on the horizon was no longer a spot. The sinking sun illuminated the figure of Godzilla as he strode through the forest at a ragged rate of fifty miles per hour. He was about twenty miles from where Nick and Audrey stood.

"We got to go. Now!" They took of towards the chopper. Animal cut them off.

"No way guys. The battle has started and we'll just get in the way if we take off now." Nick looked at Audrey who smiled and kissed him.

"It'll be all right I promise." She whispered in his ear. "Animal get the camera and meet me at the cliff over looking the reactor!" Nick smiled. Within the course of a second Audrey had gone from loving wife to gutsy reporter, he watched as she positioned herself and reapplied her makeup as Animal prepped the camera. Animal held up his hand and began to count down to one. Audrey turned an smiled one last time in Nick's direction. She winked and kissed the air then turned and faced the camera.

"This is Audrey Tatopoulos reporting live from the Yokohama nuclear plant as you can see Godzilla is quickly approaching, and the joint venture of the JSDF and the USAF will soon be put into action." It was then that Godzilla let out a bell like roar. Audrey flinched but quickly recovered her composure.

Back at the camp the rest of the Hunters watched Audrey's report in silence not wanting to miss a thing. The quiet was cut short by the load cursing of a familiar voice.

"Hicks sit down and shut up." Elsie said. Major Tony Hicks just looked at them all.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let you bunch in here. You think I'd learned my lesson in New York."

" And in South America, and in New Zealand, and as I remember without us you would be up to your eyeballs in baby Zillas"

"Damn it! Why does the reporter travel with you?"

"She comes with the package. She's Nick wife so you don't get him without her and she's going to give you boys some publicity." Hicks opened his mouth to answer but a solder ran over and saluted. He saluted back.

"Sir the general wishes to commence. Please head to your station." Hicks turned around.

"I'm not through with you yet." He strode off towards the command tent.

Nick watched as a squadron of F-16 fighting falcons flue over heading towards the monster. Godzilla increased his speed. He could see the reactor. So focused was he on appeasing his hunger that he did not notice the jets flying towards him. The twelve jets armed their weapons. Missiles streaked from their pylons. Godzilla cried out in surprise as he was blanketed in explosions. Smoke obscured Godzilla from Nick's view but not from the infrared scanners on the jets. Salvo after salvo of missiles struck the towering leviathan. Nick just watched the familiar scene. He was reminded of the death of Zilla. He had helped to trap the beast in the suspension cables of the Brooklyn bridge, then when he was trapped the jets took him out with missiles. The might of the fire power used here would have vaporized Zilla, but it is there that the two products of nuclear science differ. As the jets made another pass a beam of blue energy shot from within the smoke. The beam struck two of the jets turning them in to blossoms of fire. The jets quickly scattered as Nick and the others watched in horror as Godzilla strode from the smoke looking as if nothing had happened.

"As we feared the creature seems to be immune to all conventional weapons." Nick heard Audrey give the play by play in the background. "We have here as always the brilliant scientist Nick Tatopoulos who will elaborate on how Godzilla can withstand such firepower and unleash his most deadly weapon the blue fire beam. Dr. could you come over here please?" Audrey's motioning broke Nick out of his stupor. As he walked over the jets made another strafing run at Godzilla. As explosions and roars of pain and hatred thundered behind Nick stepped into the line of the camera. He composed himself and took a breath.

"As you see the US military is attempting to stall Godzilla until the new weapon can get here."

"Dr. could you tell us what the weapon is?"

"Sorry Aud but you and your viewers will just have to wait." He smirked at the camera as Audrey giggled before regaining her composer. Back at the base the Hunters were sharing in a laugh. They all knew what the weapon was but Audrey and Nick had to pretend that the press that just happens to be everywhere the Hunters are know nothing of the goings on of the US military.

"Dr. Tatopoulos could you theorize how Godzilla is unaffected by the weapons used against him?"

"Well my opinion is that Godzilla is much like the monster Anguirus which I studied in South America about five years ago. Anguirus was a Ankelosaurus that was mutated by atomic tests. The tests made the creature grow to a amazing size. It also became carnivores in nature, but the most amazing trait of all was that when wounded Anguirus would regenerate. Rockets and missiles damage him but the wounds heal over time. Godzilla could also possess this trait only his rate of regeneration is much more powerful. Allowing him to heal in ten seconds what it would take Anguirus ten days. This could be how Godzilla was able to survive the chemical compound used on him in 1954."

"So Godzilla is in a since invulnerable?"

"Yes and no." Nick hesitated and gave Audrey a look telling her that she was digging to deep and to change the subject. "I wouldn't say he's invulnerable but he would have to take immense amounts of damage to kill him." Godzilla's roar cut through the valley. Nick and Audrey turned to see the last jet become a ball of burning fuel. Godzilla stood still as a statue of stone waiting for his next challenge. He didn't have to wait long.

The sound of jets cut the silence. All heads turned West to see the approach of the giant silver box with wings. The box came and hovered a quarter of a mile away from Godzilla. Godzilla unleashed a roar that shook the earth, challenging his new foe.

Tom had never been on a privet jet before he looked out at the sea below. Its vastness held secrets below the surface, much like him miraculously his wounds had healed within a day not even a scar remained. As the he watched he pondered the secrets within himself. He went over the events of the day of the attack in his head. Beth was going to tell him something, but what? Then Godzilla and Gaos showed up, and then Biollante. Tom had seen Biollante before he was sure of it. Is that what Beth was talking about? Was she trying to get him to remember the monster attack? As he searched for answers he only found more questions. The cabin door opened and in strode Yoshi and Mye laughing they sat across from Tom. After the giggling had subsided Tom told Yoshi to turn on the television. Yoshi did he found that INN was broadcasting the Battle against Godzilla on their channel. The beautiful blond Audrey and her genius husband Nick stood describing the monster as jets pounded Godzilla with missiles only to be destroyed by blue white flames. Yoshi sat next to Mye and sighed.

"He's so lucky." Yoshi remarked as he watched Nick begin a long monologue about Godzilla. His daydream was brought to a halt by Mye's elbow as it smashed playfully into his ribs. "ow! What was that for?" Mye just crossed her arms. Yoshi looked at Tom. "What'd I do?" Tom just smiled. It was then that Emme entered the cabin. Tom watched her stride into the room. Her regal steps perfectly balanced so that she almost glided across the floor. She turned to face the others and smiled.

"We will be landing shortly then all will be explained."

"Okay miss Kayama what is going on?" Mye asked getting up and looking Emme square in the eye.

"I will explain what I know." They sat.

"Mr. Takanuchi are you aware of the story of the Guardian Monsters?"

"Yes we all are." Mye answered.

"Good. I tell you that the events of the myth are not fabricated but true."

"Garbage." Mye scoffed.

"I assure you not so. And now Bagan has returned."

"But only Gaos has been seen." Tom chimed in."

"Yes but I assure you that the others are awake as well."

"How can we stop this?" Tom asked.

"We can't." Yoshi answered. "Humans are nothing but a nuisance to Bagan and our weapons are no more than toys compared to his power. Our only hope is that the guardians will return to stop him again."

"There is more than hope Mr. Takanuchi, Mothra is already awake, and others are sure to follow, all but one."

"What do you mean?"

"King Seesar will not awaken."

"Why not?"

"Thousands of years ago his soul was separated from his body." She took a breath. "When Japan tried to conquer Okinawa they met heavy resistance. The armies of the Azumi family turned them back. It was then that the emperor of Japan had his sorcerers conjure a great Demon to destroy the armies of the Azumi. The Great Oni Kokushibyou. A creature said to have the body of a man with the wings of a mantis and the tail of a dragon, one eye red and pulpiness and one eye that resembles a silted cat's eye. This creature was sent to Okinawa where is laid waste to the armies of my ancestors. When the battle was over the beast attacked the castle of the royal family. It was then that the eldest daughter of the Azumi family begged for a champion to defend her family. Not far from castle King Seesar slept in a mountain on the island in the bay. He heard her words and awoke to save the Azumi family, After a great battle King Seesar slew Kokushibyou. He then bound himself to be at the service of the Azumi family. Over time he fell in love with the girl who awakened him. He took human form to be with her unfortunately this would be his downfall. While in human form the castle was attacked. The guards saved the family but during the battle King Seesar was killed by an arrow. His soul now in the afterlife could not return to his body."

"Wait if King Seesar has no soul how come he fought Mechagodzilla in the 70's?"

"What fought the space robot was the shell of King Seesar, a soulless corpse that my mother called to help lord Manda."

"You mean the snake?"

"Yes the snake is Lord Manda the Guardian of the sea."

"Well why not call the shell again?"

"Because the Shell can do little but fight hand to hand, it has none of its powers. Against Bagan it will die. The only hope is to reunite the soul of Seesar with the body."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"We believe that the soul as been reincarnated as a human and that the human would come to Japan when Bagan was released."

"Who is he?"

"Tom." Tom had remained silent until this point.

"That's not possible. I'm just a normal person, I mean I would know that I was the disembodied soul of some monster." He said backing away.

"Ok if your normal how did your wounds heal so fast?"

"That doesn't prove anything!"

"Do you suffer from a chronic condition that no doctor can explain?"

"Yeah a unknown heart problem but what does that have to do with being a monster?"

"Your problem is that the longer you stay in this form the weaker you become. But you have the ability to tap into the super strength of your true from."

"Like when I kicked the door off its hinges at the hotel."

"Yes and the dreams. Have you had dreams?"

"Yes."

"So let me get this straight. A monster has returned to destroy the world after ten thousand years and Tom is the disembodied soul of one the monsters who protect the human race. Did I leave anything out?" Mye stated walking over.

"No that's about it." Tom replied.

"Oh is that all, this is nuts!" She exclaimed .

"Mye, calm down." Yoshi spoke as he walked over to her and tried to comfort her.

"Tom your taking this extremely well for a guy who just found out that he is not a human but the soul of some monster!"

"Mye, in someway I always knew."

"We'll be landing soon I suggest we all get some rest." Emme said as she exited the cabin. The other quieted down and soon fell asleep, but Tom knew that sleep would not come easy this night. He was wrong he soon joined his friends in slumber.

Godzilla stared down its aggressor unsure what the thing was. Inside the cockpit of the KRONOS the pilots waited for the order to attack. Godzilla wasn't waiting. His dorsal plates began to glow neon blue. Godzilla unleashed his beam at the robot. The beam hit KRONOS full on in the chest. The beam did little more than leave a dark spot where the beam hit on the super strong amour. The Pilots switched KRONOS over to attack mode. The flying box extended arms and legs as it retracted its wings.

"Arm missiles." The lead pilot said. Two missile towers extended from the shoulders of KRONOS. "Fire!" Missiles leapt from their launchers towards Godzilla. Godzilla's body was consumed by blossoming explosions. He cried out in pain as the blasts tore away flesh. "Hyper Maser now!" The chest plates on KRONOS began to open revealing one of the machine's most powerful weapons. The Hyper Maser is a energy weapon the concentrates Microwaves into a beam of energy. The three dish shaped emitters within the chest cavity began to glow. A beam of yellow electricity shot from the emitters at Godzilla. Godzilla screamed as the searing energy tore through his flesh and left a smoking hole in his right shoulder. Godzilla collapsed shaking with pain clutching his wounded shoulder. "He's down. Use the shock cables." Two grappling hooks shot from KRONOS' forearms. The hook entered Godzilla's body. Godzilla began to flail about as the cables sent millions of volts into his body. After a few moments the pilots cut the power.

"Okay people lets rap this up. Control Rods now." A secret bay on the robot's head opened revealing the secret weapon devised by the US to stop Godzilla. The control rod missiles. The missiles once fired into Godzilla's body would control the nuclear fission that gives the atomic leviathan life. Five missiles lanced from the launcher striking Godzilla. Godzilla was so overcome with pain he barley noticed the hits, but he did notice the effects of the new weapon. Godzilla could feel his body shutting down. He tried to move but couldn't. finally he gave up and let the darkness take him.

A great cheer went up from the army base camp as they watched the feed.

"Looks like wonder lizard is down for the count." Hicks smiled as he crossed his arms and began to walk towards the command tent. The members of the Hunters could only watch as KRONOS retracted the shock anchors.

Back at the battle site Audrey and Nick were speechless. Audrey was the fist to come out to the daze.

"As you see the military robot KRONOS has defeated Godzilla. Dr. Tatopoulos, could you inform us on how they were able to stop the monster?" Nick blinked and turned towards the camera.

"Audrey, Godzilla is a living nuclear power plant. The control rods will stop the fission in his body and put him in a comatose state."

"What will happen to the beast now?"

"The army will transport the monster to a secret location to study it."

"But Doctor isn't that dangerous?"

"No you see the control rods will keep him in a comatose state for as long as they are embedded in his skin."

"I See. Well we now can sleep easier knowing that the monster Godzilla is no longer a…" Audrey could not finish her senates before the ground began to shake. The team was thrown to the ground as the earthquake got more severe.

"Sir the quake is getting stronger."

"Lest take off and let the Shirasagi know that there is major seismic activity at the pick up site." As KRONOS prepared to take off the ground around Godzilla split open and was engulfed in fire. Godzilla disappeared into the inferno, and in his place stood a monster far more sinister than Godzilla.

The creature stood on all fours. It closely resembled a bull with a very muscular body. A row of spikes ran down its back. Other rows ran from his shoulders to his thighs. Its head was bristling with horns. Two of which curved up like bull horns. The horns plus the red coloration of its skin gave it a demonic appearance. One horn sprouted from the center of its head and shot forward like the lance of some medieval knight. The creature raised its head and let forth a bellow that sounded like grinding boulders. Jijar the fire beast had returned.

"What is that thing." Audrey gasped as she rose from the ground.

"A new Kaiju, one that can burrow." Nick answered holding his head.

The pilots of KRONOS found them selves starring at a new adversary.

"Advise base. New Kaiju appeared do we engage?" The lead pilot spoke into his mike. Back at the base the high command was dumbfounded. Four Kaiju in two days it was enough drive anyone insane. Jijar opened his maw and from it a blast of pure magma shot forth. The magma splattered on KRONOS' armor and began to melt it. Alarms began to blare inside the cockpit as the pilots scrambled to control the molten fire eating through the robot.

"Fire shock anchors!" Again the spear like cables shot from KRONOS' forearms. The spears embedded themselves into Jijar. The creature grunted in pain. "Turn on power." Jigar just sat their making no move. "What's wrong? Why is it not working?"

"Sir the spear heads they've melted. Internal temperature of the beast reads over two thousand degrees!"

"Like a volcano." While the pilots conversed the cables melted and dropped from Jigar's body. Roaring his defiance he charged. "Fire everything!" Missiles struck Jigar's hide harmlessly. Their little fires meant nothing to him, he was flame. By the time Jigar had closed the distance between him and KRONOS he had the ten remaining control rod missiles jutting out of his flesh. Jigar's main horn began to glow dark crimson. The burning horn passed though the heavy armor plating like a hot knife through butter. Systems all over the super robot began to shutdown. Sparks shot from consoles killing one of the crew, then all went dark. When the power drained from KRONOS the monster Lego man toppled to the ground. Jigar regarded its fallen foe. The creature roared its triumph to the skies and covered KRONOS in molten rock, then the beast once more disappeared into the earth. Nick and Audrey stood motionless.

"I can't… the new monster has destroyed both Godzilla and KRONOS." Audrey managed to say not even turning to look at the camera. "What will Japan do now for defense?…" The rest of the conversation was drowned out as the liquid oxygen used to fuel KRONOS ignited in a massive explosion.

Audrey awoke to find Nick hunched over her. She tried to call to him but no sound came out of her mouth. She felt her lips move and her vocal cords vibrate, but she heard nothing. She brought her hand up to her ears. She pulled away felling something warm and gooey, it was blood. It was then that nick began to stir. He opened his eyes , Audrey saw that his ears were also bleeding. After a while the ringing in her ears began to subside. Audrey sat looking at the field of cooling molten rock. Nick lay on the ground his head cradled in her lap. A beam of blue flame shot from the black surface of cooling earth. Godzilla dragged him self out of the churning magma. The massive beast crawled, half dead towards the reactor. He weakly battered the buildings to get to the core. As he touched the core his body began to glow blue. He felt his strength returning. Shaking the cooled rock from his body Godzilla roared and tossed the reactor away.

"Animal are you getting this?" Audrey asked quietly. Animal only grunted. She turned over her shoulder to look at the camera. Her haunted stare pierced audiences around the world. "This is Audrey Tatopoulos of INN world news. The new monster has destroyed KRONOS, and Godzilla has used the Yokohama reactor to recharge. The earth has no defense now, and…" She trailed off as tears welled in eyes. "Turn off the camera Animal, Nick's hurt we need to get him out of here." And with that the screen went blank.

Godzilla was the least of General Geinsue's worries, he turned away from the TV and looked again at his radar. The two UFO's had been chasing each other in and out of Korean airspace for five hours now, and he was tired of sitting here waiting. He called his subordinate in. the man saluted.

"Scramble a fighter sortie. Were going UFO hunting." As the man left Geisue smiled. _The long quiet ends now._

It took thirteen minutes after the Korean fighters had taken off for the Norbert to detect them and launch her own fighters. Captain Worthington Dane commanded the British Tornado Squadron called the Razor Backs. He and his men had been given strict orders not to engage the NKs unless they attacked first. Their job was to make sure the NKs knew they were being watched. Dane watched as a group of eight Russian surplus Mig-21s cut through the clouds to his left.

"Remember gents that we are here to flex our muscles, lets try to avoid blood." The other pilots clicked their mikes in acquiescence. Dane sighed resigning himself to another boring watch and wait mission when the Korean fighters sped up and turned. Dane followed suit. "This Razor leader, the Koreans are heading toward the Norbert please advise." Several seconds went by before the radio crackled to life

"Razor leader return to base, repeat return to base immediately. We are under attack."

"Okay boys lets head home there's a fox in the hen house as the Americans would say it." This comment got a laugh out of many of pilots. This made Dane smile, American sayings were his forte. His uncle was a General in the U.S. air force. He had a plethora of says like that. Dane wiped the smile from his face. Something was attacking the carrier and the NKs were heading that way, so it was a safe bet that the Koreans weren't the cause. The what was?

The Norbert wasn't being attack so much as being stuck in the middle of a attack. Mothra had been chasing Gyaos for over a day before catching up with him near the isthmus of South Korea. The monster bird had lured the Western Guardian into a cunning trap. Mothra realized to late what Goas was doing. The monster turned its Anvil shaped head and sneered _"Have fun little bug, soon we will be whole again and nothing will stop us." _And with a sonic blast Gaos shot off like a rocket towards Japan, leaving Mothra the target of the combined Korean and British forces.

Beth stood on the edge of the vast sea, starring at the distant shore of Okinawa. The time had come, she knew that. She and Tom were heading to the same place she could feel it. Beth spread her arms wide. She began to glow a golden hue and with a flash a golden dust swirled where Beth had stood. The dust shot into the air heading for Okinawa.

The jet which carried Tom and the others landed just before sun rise. A limo took the group to Azumi castle. As the car stopped Emme got out and gazed at the not yet risen sun. She smiled.

"Good soon we will awaken King Seesar." Tom walked up to her.

"What now Emme." She turned and kissed him.

"Do not worry my love, soon you will be your self again." Tom wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her passionately. Their romantic moment was ruined by a slight quake in the earth. It slowly grew louder. Tom realized that there was a lull in the quake.

"Something's wrong!" Yoshi yelled running up to them. The beating shakes grew stronger. Emme's face paled. She began to run towards the beach. Tom and the others followed.

"Emme what's wrong?" Tom yelled as he chased after her. Emme came to a stop ten feet from the water's edge. Tom and the others slowed as well. Standing ankle deep in the water was a man covered in armor. Is helmet had a long spear like end that rested above his brow. Strapped to each are was a massive blade. The man's eyes were blue as the sea behind him. A twisted grin crossed his face.

"Who is that?" My asked out of breath.

"Not who." Tom growled. "But what." Emme raised herself to her full height and approached the man.

"Leave here at once Demon." She commanded with all the authority she could muster. The man threw his head back and laughed. The cackle sounded more like a screech than anything remotely human.

"Priestess you have not power over me." He sneered. "And soon you will have not power period." As if called by his words a sonic boom split the sky overhead buffeting the group with strong winds. Tom and the other dropped to the ground to avoid being blown away. When the winds finally subsided the man was gone. Emme staggered to the water's edge.

"I must awaken him." She cried as he stumbled into the cold water. Tom and the others followed. The quakes had stopped, and that made Tom even more nervous. Emme opened her mouth and began to sing as the first rays of sunrise touched the island in the bay. A rock face collapsed reviling the head and shoulders of a massive lion headed monster. Its long golden mane flowed down over the hard scales that covered the chest and abdomen of the best. A crown of star sapphires adorned the monster's head. Tom looked deep into the visage of King Seesar, and for once in his life he felt strong. Tom's new feelings as well as Emme's song was cut sort by a explosion further out to sea.

Godzilla swam along the bottom of the Japan's coastal waters, after he had fed on the reactor Godzilla followed the beast that had appeared from the earth. The creature had stolen his kill, and no one insults the King of the Monsters and lives. Near a small island Godzilla surfaced to breathe. A high pitched noise over head drew his attention. Godzilla's anger burned within him as he saw the bird monster from Tokyo over head. Godzilla growled, it made since that the bird and the underground monsters were allies. After all it would take more than one of them to kill him. That was when the flash took his sight.

Antiaircraft round tore her from below, while missiles struck her from above. Mothra's body was ravaged by the onslaught. He wails echoed across the sea. Even though she was taking damage she would not attack the planes or the ship. She fled trying to escape, the jets followed expending their fiery wraith on the Guardian. As she passed over a small island Mothra could take no more. She fell from the sky like stone. Her brunt and bleeding body dashed against the cliffs of the island. The jets continued to circle like angry hornets. Several fired more missiles at the fallen moth before retreating. Mothra crawled toward the center of the island. She screamed in pain. The pain turned to anger. She was protecting this creatures that struck her down. He blue eyes turned red as the anger swelled within her. The humans had betrayed her, and very well have sealed their doom by doing so. Mothra called out to any force that would hear her. She called for vengeance against the humans. Her call was answered by the earth itself. Tired of being destroyed by the humans whom she birthed. The ground cracked open and molten rock flowed over Mothra's dying form, but the lava did not burn her. The molten earth cooled into a cocoon. Within the hatred of both Mothra and the Earth itself began to change her.

As the light from the explosion faded Tom looked up to behold the nightmare made flesh. Floating above a swirling whirlpool were three beasts in one. A mad mesh of silver, black, and red. The aberration roared, the sound shaking Tom to his bones. The roar was known to him.

"Bagan." He cursed as he strode towards the water. Bagan stared at the tiny human approaching him. The mega monster laughed, a grotesque sound that sickened Tom. As he was about to reach the water edge Emme grabbed him.

"No, you are not ready yet." She begged. "First I must resurrect your body."

_Why pause human? Has sanity griped your legs if not you mind?_ Bagan's voice cut the air. Tom barred his teeth.

"Finish the awakening then." He growled through bared teeth. Bagan landed in the water. The waves covering his four legged form to the knees. The Goas head bent down and looked Tom in the eye. Tom didn't flinch he stared right back.

_You are familiar human, and by the way you look at me I am known to you_ It hissed. Emme began to sing once more. Bagan recoiled from the sound. Tom saw the Zigra head point its spear tipped nose at Emme. Blue energy coalesced at the tip. Tom began to run towards Emme to shield her from the blast. Before Bagan could fire a bolt of lightning struck the monster in the chest.. Bagan roared in anger at the new distraction. Manda hissed as he crawled over a low rise of hills.

_This world is not yet your shadow of death. _The dragon hissed as he spat another bolt of lightning at Bagan. Bagan retaliated with a blast of his power. Manda was overcome by the combine power of flame, ice, wind. Bagan content that his old foe was dealt with, turned his attention back to the humans below.

The defeat of KRONOS left the US forces in Japan broken, General Jackson sat at the command table his head slumped in defeat. The Prime Minister looked at him from across the table.

"It would seem that America's solution to our problem was a failure." The Prime Minister stated in a bland tone. The General raised his head.

"Like you could do any better, you pencil necked…" The Prime Minister cut him off

"Actually we can, KRONOS was a gauging test for us, to allow us to fully use our weapon to its fullest potential." The General got up and bent over the table.

"What weapon. We're the only ones with the big robot."

"Actually no, we have our own."

"Why you slimy sun of a bh! My men died when you could have done it yourselves!" The Prime Minister got up and bowed to the general.

"Thank you for your help but this is now a Japanese matter and we are done here." With that the Prime Minister left the room. General Jackson fell into his seat.

"They played us like a fiddle." He stammered.

As the Prime Minister concluded his short conversation with General Jackson, far away on a small island of the coast the JSDF special forces were preparing for their first deployment. After the defeat of the Alien's Mechagodzilla, by the monsters known as Manda, and King Seesar the government of Japan collected the remains and began to rebuild the monster mech. After thirty years of hard work the Mechagodzilla 2 was completed.

The mech retained his overall shape, but many improvements were added. The Spacetitanium armor was covered in a new synthetic diamond armor that absorbs heat turning it into energy for MechaG2 to use. The flame thrower in the mouth was replaced with a powerful maser cannon. The shield generator was enhanced to create a more compact shield that covered the body. The chest ray cannon was replaced with a new weapon, the plasma grenade launcher. Using energy absorbed from the armor a plasma projectile is fired from the chest with twice the power of the attacking force. New more powerful full metal missiles were used in the hands and feet. And more powerful thrusters were used in the legs and tail.

The four man crew began preparation for take off. The hand picked crew of Ishiro Honda as Main Pilot, Akira Ifukube as Weapons Officer, Eiji Tsuburaya as Systems Control, and, Haruo Nakajma as Tactical Officer. These four men were the best of the best and they had trained long and hard for this day.

" This is MechG2 requesting permission to launch." Honda spoke into his helmet mike. Over the intercom came the reply.

"Roger that MG2 you are go for launch." At those words Honda powered up the main thrusters and Mechagodzilla2 rose from the underground hanger. The early morning sun made the silver armor shine bright. With a burst of sound the massive robot took off towards the monster battle in Okinawa.

Godzilla clawed at his eyes. He was blind. He thrashed about in the water eventually loosing balance and falling over into the water. Slowly his vision began to return. First vague shapes then, his focus returned. Godzilla continued his march towards the island.

The US was not ready to give up yet. General Jackson had one more trick up his sleeve, the Super-X. The Super-X was designed to protect the Capital incase of attack. The massive armored hovercraft was transported to Japan along with KRONOS. Now General Jackson sat in the command chair of the hovercraft. The six man crew went about their business as a 3-D tactical read out was projected in front of the General. Three large screens, one on each side of the cockpit flickered to life. The one on the left side showed the battle in Okinawa, the right showed the Mechagodzilla in flight, and the front screen showed the world in front of the Super-X. General Jackson rubbed his chin.

"So the Mechagodzilla 2 eh? Interesting N2 diamond armor, full metal missiles, plasma grenades quite an arsenal Sekawa."

"Mechagodzilla ten miles from target area." One pilot stated. The General's brow furrowed.

"What's out ETA?"

"twenty minutes sir." Another pilot answered. Now the General frowned.

"They'll get there before us. Damn it!"

Tom had no Idea how he had done it, but he did. He couldn't explain it. On moment Bagan was reaching for Emme with his talons, and the next Emme was surrounded by a sphere of gold light. When Bagan touched the sphere he recoiled as if it hurt to touch it. After overcoming the shock Bagan returned his gazes to Tom, and his eyes widened in surprise.

_You! Your King Seesar, only he can use the power of Ki _ His voice thundered. His statement was followed by a dark laughter. _When I kill you and the fool Manda over there only two Guardians will remain. _He reached for Tom. When Bagan's hand collided with another Ki sphere, the monster roared in frustration. The shark head fired a blue beam from its spear tipped nose. Tom closed his eyes, then nothing. He opened his eyes to see the sphere holding the beam at bay, but as the onslaught continued Tom felt his energy dwindling. Either Bagan's ray would fall, or Tom's Sphere would. Considering how powerful Bagan was Tom feared that the latter would happen before the former. Bagan Laughed as Tom was brought to his knees. It was then that a pinwheel of fire struck the mighty beast knocking him out into deeper water. Tom looked up to behold a spinning shell of fire. The shell slowed and from the holes came arms, legs, and a head. Tom smiled as he recognized the monster.

"Gamera, North Guardian and master of the sacred flame." He spoke. The massive bipedal turtle threw his head back and emitted a elephantine roar. Manda slithered to he monster's side. Manda looked at his old friend.

_Mothra's not coming is she?_

"Whoa, I can understand monster?" Tom yelled in surprise.

_She is lost old friend, I am sorry. _The water bubbled. Both monsters stood ready.

_It's a small matter. _Manda replied. Bagan exploded from the water, leaping at the two monsters. Gamera, and Manda charged. As the monster locked in battle Emme finished the last verse of the song. The earth trembled as the King Seesar's eyes opened and began to glow. The lion god burst from the cave and roared. Emme rushed over to Tom.

"Now we must combine both body and spirit. She dragged Tom the where King Seesar now sat on the beach. "Stair in to his eyes." Tom did as he commanded. Out in the water Manda wound is serpentine body around the Goas head of Bagan. He then began to choke the beast, while Gamera battered the other heads with his claws. Manda bit down and poured electricity into Bagan. The mega beast roared in pain. Bagan let forth a wave of energy from his body that threw both monsters away from him. Manda leaped again for the monster's throat, but Bagan brought his claw up and batted the monster away. Gamera opened his mouth launched a fireball at Bagan. Steam rose from Bagan's skin as the Zigra head fired its blue ray at the giant turtle. Where ever the ray touched ice began to form. Soon Gamera's lower body was incased in ice. Manda struck again this time with lightning. Bagan lobbed a lava bomb at the dragon. Manda dodged, but only to be his by a sonic ray the sliced through his leg. Manda hissed in pain and dove beneath the waves. Gamera continued to launch fireballs at Bagan. Bagan turned his full force on him. Gamera cried in pain as he was ravaged by fire, ice, and air. Manda attacked again jumping from the water and lading on Bagan's back. He fired lightning bolts at point blank range into the monster. Bagan howled in pain as he thrashed about trying to tear the beast from his back. Gamera rejoined the battle blasting him with more fire balls. Bagan felt his life ebbing, his movements slowed. He began to fire sonic bolts, frost beams, and lava bombs at random.

Emme began to chant in a strange tongue. Tom continued to stair at the mightily beast before him. As the chanting crescendoed a sonic bolt struck Emme, burning a hole through her chest, he chanting fell silent. Tom cried out in horror and cradled Emme's corpse in his arms. King Seesar began to moan too, a dark forlorn sound.

Mechagodzilla came over the rise of hills. The pilots surveyed the scene. Honda spoke first.

"Attack the three headed monster first."

"Eye lasers and full metal missiles." Ifukube responded. Honda nodded.

"Fire!" A barrage of missiles shot from Mechgodzilla's fingers, while beams of multicolored energy fired from his eyes. The missiles shot right into both Bagan and Manda. The beams played across Bagan's back striking both monsters. Manda squealed in pain, and was finally flung off of Bagan's back. The gargantuan serpent was thrown onto the beach. Seeing his friend hurt so badly Gamera released a jet of flame at the ice holding him prisoner. Once he was free he rushed over to Manda's side. Manda had bad burns all over his body, and several missiles jutted out of his skin. Manda gave a weak hiss. His breathing grew more ragged. Gamera could only sit there and watch as the light left Manda's eyes. Gamera was overcome with rage at the silver beast for murdering his friend.

Mechagodzilla continued to blast away at Bagan with missiles and lasers. Gamera opened his mouth and launched a massive fire blast at Mechagodzilla. The inferno enveloped the metal beast. Inside Honda just smiled.

"Shields holding steady." Tsuburaya yelled.

"Plasma grenades charged." Ifukube stated.

"Give him hell." Honda replied. Mechagodzilla turned in mid air as a panel in its chest opened to reveal what looked to like a giant camera lens. Gamera opened his mouth to launch another attack. A green bolt of energy shot from the lens. The green bolt stuck Gamera full on in the left shoulder. The blast bored a hole strait through the giant turtle's shoulder, separating the creature's left arm from its body. A torrent of green blood gushed from the gapping wound Gamera roared in pain, collapsing onto the sand clutching at the bloody hole. "Well that takes care of him." Honda stated

"Godzilla sighted." Nakajma yelled. "Heading this way."

Godzilla approached the island looking at the silver giant that resembled himself. Godzilla was curious, he had never seen another of his kind, much less a silver one.

"Fire masers." Mechagodzilla opened his mouth. A beam of yellow electricity shot from its mouth striking Godzilla in the chest. The nuclear leviathan roared as the beam played across his chest. Godzilla's dorsal plates lit up, glowing neon blue. He opened his maw and launched a beam of blue fire at his robot clone. The beam struck the shield protecting the machine.

"Sir, the shields are weakening. They're down to fifty percent." Tsuburaya stated from his station. Honda nodded at Ifukube. "Lets finish this. Rampage pack one fire!" Mechagodzilla's attacks had all been slaved to fire all at once to a command Rampage pack. There were three Rampage packs, number 3 was used in flight, number 2 used everything but the plasma grenades, and number 1 used MGII's full arsenal. Godzilla cried out in pain as he was struck with a panoply of beams and missiles. Clouds of smoke and debris obscured the massive Kaiju from view, but Mechagodzilla pounded on emptying its missile racks and beam reserves into the monster. A blast of sound, ice, and flame collided with Mechagodzilla. The mechanical monster turned just in time to see Bagan fly right into it. The two monster collapsed into the water. Bagan continued to press the attack firing beams and slashing with its claws. Inside the cockpit the crew struggled to keep the mech together. Sparks flew from consoles.

"Shields failing." Tsuburaya yelled as he activated fire control systems. Honda fought with the controls

"Fire everything we got!" He called

"Beam reserves zero, missile racks depleted, plasma system offline!" Ifukube replied. Honda grimaced.

Godzilla slowly rose from the decimated earth where Mechagodzilla unleashed its fury. For a moment he watched the two titans struggle in the surf. The second monster he had not seen before though it did resemble both the Bird monster from Tokyo, and the red monster from Yokohama. Godzilla roared at the new monster. It was not going to take his prey away from him. He charged the creature.

Bagan's beaked head closed around Mechagodzilla's right forearm. With one terrible motion, and a sound of ripping metal the hand and lower arm was ripped from its owner. Bagan casually discarded the shattered appendage. Honda scrambled to try and get the monster off. Flailing about his arm mashed a button launching a flare into the shark head's open mouth. The three headed monster shrieked, as smoke issued from the shark mouth. All of a sudden the beast of torn away. Bagan found himself face to face with a very angry Godzilla. Godzilla roared at the monster claiming its right to kill the sliver beast. Bagan replied with a sonic beam. The beam sliced through Godzilla's thigh. The mutated dinosaur screeched in pain as he clawed at the hole in his leg. Bagan brought his tail around in a whipping motion catching Godzilla in the mid section. Godzilla was launched back into deeper water. Bagan then turned back to the fallen Mechagodzilla. Honda struggled ot get the machine air born, but it had taken to much damage.

"Sir I got the plasma system fixed, there's enough power for one shot." Ifukube yelled as he crossed wires of his consol. As the plasma grenade shot from Mechagodzilla's chest a blue beam shot from the ocean behind Bagan. Bagan roared in pain as he was ravaged from in front and behind. With the onslaught finally ended the super monster collapsed. Godzilla rose from the sea roaring his defiance of the three headed beast. Honda could not see the nuclear titan striding towards them as the MGII had lost all power. Honda ordered his men to evacuate the mech.

General Jackson and his men had barley picked up the distress call from the Mechagodzilla, when the awe inspiring sight of Godzilla filled the central screen. The towering nuclear beast stood over the Mechagodzilla. Jackson smiled.

"So much for the Mechagodzilla." He sneered. "Target Godzilla. Fire when ready." Ports irises opened in the front of the oval shaped craft, while missile bays were prepped on the sides and top. Missiles streaked from their bays, as two red beams lanced at the monster. Godzilla gave a cry of surprise as the missiles and lasers slammed into him. Godzilla turned to regard the round craft approaching. Godzilla roared at the Super-X as his dorsal plates began to glow.

"He's going to fire his atomic breath, close irises and missile bays." The crew did as they were told. Godzilla's beam washed over the hull of the Super-X. Inside, the General and his crew were buffeted by turbulence. As the beam faded the pristine white armor of the Super-X showed dark burn marks but the ship remain intact. The ship once more pounded Godzilla with laser fire and missiles. Godzilla charged his beam once more only to be struck by a burning inferno. Godzilla screamed in agony at the fire devoured his skin. When the flame ended a new onslaught began. A blue beam rolled over the smoking form of the atomic beast. Where ever it touched ice formed. Godzilla found his arms and legs incased in ice. Finally for good measure five sonic bolts shot through Godzilla's thighs, shoulders and chest. Godzilla grunted and collapsed. General Jackson a perfect view of Bagan. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Good lord! What on God's green earth is that thing?" The questioned was answered by no one as the three headed menace stomped over the remains of Mechagodzilla. With one quick movement a sonic beam decapitated the machine sending a geyser of sparks into the air. Bagan roared is victory over the metal warrior. Bagan then turned his attention to another monster, one which General Jackson had missed before. A lion dog creature sitting on the beach.

Tom continued to cradle Emme in his arms as the silent King Seesar loomed over him.

_Love is a weakness, and here is my proof._ A cold voice sneered. _While you mourned that pitiful creature's loss I murdered your Guardian friends. Defeated her peoples strongest machine, and laid low their atomic terror. _Tom looked up to see the demonic visage of Bagan starring down at him. It was then that Tom looked around. Manda's cold corpse lay down the beach, Gamera's still body lay further inland, The remains of the Mechagodzilla sat in the water, and the broken body of Godzilla lay just beyond. Seeing this only fueled Tom's anger. A feral snarl crossed his face. He rose a faced the monster from his nightmares.

"Hear me dragon!" He called "On this day your world ends!" Tom roared at the monster as golden light rained down from the heavens. Beth Materialized next to Tom she quickly began to chant. Tom felt an ancient power growing within him. He turned an looked at the lionic face of King Seesar.

_We are one _He said in his mind._ body and soul._ Tom opened his eyes and stood. Bagan's gaze followed him.

_We are one again demon!_ Tom/Seesar roared. _Now you die! _With a roar that shook the ground King Seesar leapt into the air delivering a massive drop kick to Bagan. Bagan was knocked over King Seesar descended on him ravaging his foe with claws and teeth. Bagan released a wave of energy knocking the lion god off him and into the island mountain he had risen from. Bagan unleashed every thing his had on the fallen deity. When the smoke cleared King Seesar lay still, half covered in a pile of rubble. Bagan stomped toward his unconscious enemy. Bagan opened his central mouth expelling a jet of flame at the immobile Seesar. Before the fires could burn the fallen god a wall of vines shoot up from the ground shielding the lion monster from the flame. More vines exploded from under Bagan ensnaring his legs and wings. Bagan turned his head to see the massive form of Biollante, her eyes burned with hatred for the demonic beast.

_You shall not hurt Tom!_ She hissed as more vines shot forth wrapping around the beasts necks. With one mighty yank Biollante slammed Bagan into the earth. Even more vines wrapped around the downed monster, cocooning him. She then began to squeeze. Bagan moaned and thrashed, but more vines lashed out to cover the monster.

General Jackson and his crew watched the grizzly scene unfolding before them.

"Sir, it's confirmed the green monster is the same one that attacked Tokyo, and Cincinnati." One of the Pilots called. Jackson had, had enough waiting.

"Target both of the monsters! Empty our missile racks." He ordered. Moments later the Super-X shook from the massive assault she unleashed. Missiles screamed as the lanced toward the target. Beth/Biollante wailed as explosions blossomed all over his body. This momentary distraction was all Bagan needed to escape his prison of vines. With a roar he ripped free of his organic bonds and turned to his new aggressor.

_That was very foolish _ He spat as Biollante recovered from the missile strike. Bagan rammed into the massive plant goddess, sending her flying into the waters of the bay. Bagan leaped into the surf searching for his enemy. Biollante's vines launched from under the water, but Bagan casually incinerated them with a blast of fire. When her vines were no use Biollante attacked with her great crocodilian maw. Catching the Gyaos head in her great jaws, and bit down hard crushing the head. Bagan wailed in pure agony as part of his life was extinguished. Bagan blasted Biollante with flame, pushing her back towards the beach. Fire began to consume her body, as she retreated from the burning onslaught. Finally the pain over whelmed her and she collapsed on the beach. Bagan stood over her prone form ready to exact revenge, when razor sharp claws sliced through his right wing. Bagan roared in furry and rage as he turned to see the red form of Ebirah come to his beloved's rescue. In the crustacean's claws was the severed wing of Bagan.

_Not so all powerful after all eh demon. _Ebirah hissed and prepared to spring again. Bagan's Zigra head screeched as energy formed around the spear tip of its head. A ball of blue energy shot towards Ebirah. Ebirah attempted to dodge but was not quick enough. The ball stuck him and exploded. Biollante looked up to see Ebirah frozen solid in midair. The frozen lobster fell to earth, shattering into a million pieces.

_No! _Biollante screamed and rushed Bagan again only to be burned by another blast of flame. Bagan turned to finish Biollante when he was stuck by a fire ball. Gamera limped toward the monster holding his bleeding wound. He fired another ball of flame before collapsing again onto the beach. Bagan was then blasted by a blue ray knocking him over as Godzilla stumbled onto the beach. Bagan unleashed a massive shock wave, bowling over the monsters facing him. He thin rose and bathed the fighters in flames. Pathetic cries of anguish and pain came from the tormented monsters. General Jackson watched in horror as Bagan continued to burn his victims.

"What have I done?" He asked as the terrible scene unfolded before him. "What weapons have we got left?"

"Laser reserves at fifty percent, no missiles remain." One pilot replied. General Jackson ran his hands through his hair.

"Abandon ship." He ordered. "Get to the escape pods." The crew did as they were told. When the last pod had detached the General got up and moved to the pilot's chair. He began pressing buttons. "At least I'll die with a clear conscience." He stated as he pushed the control sticks forward, sending the Super-X towards Bagan.

Bagan continued to pour flame on his enemies, he will burn them to ash for the damage they caused him. His thoughts were interrupted by twin beams of red energy striking his back.

_Tom…Tom…Tom! _Tom opened his eyes to find himself standing on a beach as the sun began to set. He looked around bewildered only moments ago he had been fighting the monster Bagan then darkness took him.

"Tom." Tom turned to see Emme standing behind him.

"Emme? I thought you were dead." He smiled and reached for her. His hand passed right through her. Her face grew very sad.

"I am dead Tom." Tom collapsed and began to cry. "Tom, don't cry." Emme said. "You have not time Beth is in danger." Tom stopped sobbing an looked at her.

"Beth? What's wrong with her?"

"She is fighting Tom. To save you."

"Save me?" Tom questioned. "Save me from what?"

"Bagan."

"How can she fight that monster? She would have to be…" The memory of the conversation Tom had with Beth before Godzilla attacked Tokyo played in his head. Tom stood up. "I got to save her."

"Then go my beloved and may the prayers of mankind go with you." And with that Emme vanished.

Tom opened his eyes as the Super-X rammed into Bagan. The great beast was engulfed in bright explosion. Tom/Seesar bellowed and dashed to the area where the fight was.

_Beth! _He roared. _Beth where are you!_

_I'm here_ Came a weak cry. Tom moved to the smoldering form of Biollante.

_Beth your… _ Tom began, but she cut him off.

_I know ugly, horrid._ She turned away from him, but Tom placed a claw on her cheek and gently moved it to meet his glance.

_Beautiful _Tom saw Beth's eyes begin to water. Tom leaned down and in mind and body. Tom, King Seesar, and Beth, Biollante kissed long and passionately.

_Cute, very cute._ A dark voice hissed behind them. Tom turned to see Bagan rise from the waters. The explosion had done a number on him. His remaining wing hung limp at his side, skin and muscle dangled from his body and heads. Tom turned and barred his fangs.

_Why don't you stop. Look at you, your wounds are fatal. Your already dead._ He spat.

_That…where…your…wrong_ Bagan replied as he coughed up blood. Bagan roared the sound shook the very earth. Tom looked around and saw golden dust rising from the bodies of Manda and Ebirah the golden dust flowed toward Bagan obscuring him from view. A few moments later the glow subsided and in place of Bagan stood a new demon. The creature was black in color with splotches of red here and there. A pair of taloned legs stood in the surf. Two muscular arms ending in terrible claw flexed as Bagan became affiliated with his new body. A pair of great wings were folded behind him and a spiked tail churned up waves. A single head sat on the demon's shoulders. A long horn crowned the monster's head, beneath it were two crimson eyes. The monster's body was edged with silver armor that glittered in the twilight.

_I am reborn._ Bagan roared. The creature stomped toward them it cranial horn glowing.

_You stay here._ Tom said to Beth. _I'll handle this. _Tom/Seesar stood to face his new opponent and growled at Bagan. Tom then felt vines gently wrap around him. Beth whispered in his ear.

_We're stronger together. _Biollante/Beth then shimmered and transformed into a cloud of golden dust. _He's not the only one who can do that trick_. The cloud giggled malevolently. Golden dust enveloped Tom/Seesar. Bagan opened his mouth, a white glow showed at the back of his throat. A beam of white energy shot forth at the golden cloud. When the light from the explosion subsided. There stood and new creature ready to do battle with the dark monster Bagan. The creature stepped forward. The monster closely resembled King Seesar. A loin like head surrounded by a golden mane the shown even in complete darkness of night. It muscular form flexed and shook. A pair of golden wing folded behind the creature. Tom and Beth stood side by side guiding the actions of the great beast. Together they stated.

_We are Atibus the fusion of earth and life, and we will let the world bare your taint no longer._ Bagan roared and fired his oral ray again. The ray collided with Atibus. When the attack was finished Atibus took another step forward, there was no evidence of damage from where the beam had hit. Bagan mouth stood agape. He could not believe that his ray had no effect. Atibus took another step forward. Bagan shook itself from his stupor and held his arms out, opening both his hands. Beneath each hand formed a then disk of red energy, then with a swift motion Bagan launched both disks at Atibus. Atibus smacked the first disk with his claw knocking it away into the sand where it exploded. The other disk flashed past. A moment latter a small cut appeared in Atibus' left cheek. A tickle of blood seeped from the wound. Bagan smiled. '_If it bleeds it can die.' _He thought as he formed two more slasher disks. This time Atibus acted first spreading his wings wide he swept them forward pointing them at Bagan. A wave of razor sharp feathers shot at Bagan. Bagan fired his disks and oral ray eliminating most of the deadly missiles, but a few got through. Bagan screeched in pain was several feathers protruded from his skin. Bagan roared releasing a shock wave that dislodged the feathers from his body. Bagan launched himself at Atibus, is cranial horn began to glow. Atibus was able to side step the attack. Bagan brought his horn down in an arc burning a deep gash in the earth. Atibus brought his hands close and between them a ball of blue energy formed. Bagan turned in time to watch the ball strike him in the mid section. The ball exploded sending the monster sailing. Bagan opened his wings and stopped his fall. hovering over the ground Bagan formed two more slasher disks. Atibus bared its teeth as its golden glow shifted to the creature's wings. As Bagan launched the disks Atibus swept its wings forward again this time launching a golden vortex of energy. The vortex slammed in to Bagan. The monster let loose a roar of surprise as the vortex devoured him. The cry faded as the vortex swallowed the last part of the mighty monster. Atibus collapsed turning into a golden cloud. The cloud swept down to the beach and formed into Tom and Beth in their human form. For the longest moment they stood staring into each others eyes.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"It is finished." He replied and kissed as he had never kissed her before in her life. As they parted a stricken look crossed Tom's face. "Mye, Yoshi they were here, oh god what if…" Beth placed her finger on Tom's mouth

"Shhhh. We'll find them." Just then out of the folage of a near by wood marched the asorted pilots of both the Super-X and Mechagodzilla.

"You folks alright?" One of the American pilots asked.

"Yes." Beth answered. "But we were separated from our friends. There are two of them a guy and a girl both about my age. Have you seen them?"

"No sorry to say we have not, but we should get out of here and search in the morning." One of the Japanese pilots responded.

"We have no time for this." Tom growled his eyes had become like that of a cat. Beth squeezed his hand.

"Tom, control your temper if you turn here they'll know you secret." Tom grunted. "Use your powers to look, you have no need of eyes sense them, that's how I found you." Tom closed his eyes and concentrated on his friends. After several long moments he found them. They had taken refuge in a cave not to far from his current position. As King Seesar and Biollante he and Beth could be there in seconds, but with these bunch of jerk offs around they would have to walk.

"I know of a cave not to far from here." Tom stated. "We can rest there and maybe our friends are there as well." The men agreed and Tom led the way walking hand in hand with Beth. When they arrived at the cave Yoshi and Mye ran and embraced both Tom and Beth.

The morning after the great battle the solders offered to give Tom and his friends a ride home, but they refused. They had business to attend to before the clean up crews from both governments arrived and quarantined the area. Beth and Tom asked Mye and Yoshi to find Emme's body while they laid to rest the dead monsters. Beth took Tom to were Ebirah fell.

"You should know Tom that Ebirah was really John."

"Small world." Tom said. Beth knelt down and grabbed a hand full of sand.

"You will have to do this for Manda and Gamera." She stated. She held the sand and blew on it. The whirling sand took the shape of the large lobster. She bowed to the image the image inclined its head and dissipated in the wind. After they had done the same to Manda, Tom and Beth made their way over to Gamera's body.

"I wonder why Bagan did not drain Gamera's life force like he did the others." Tom thought out loud as he stooped to grab a hand full of sand.

_Maybe it was because I'm not dead yet. _Gamera painfully hissed as he opened his eyes. Tom jumped back from the wounded monster.

"Your still alive!" Tom exclaimed.

_Yes I am and I would like to remain that way._ The monster turtle replied his breathing irregular. Tom's expression grew serious.

"How can we help." As Gamera was about to answer a bell like roar drew their attention to the water. Godzilla rose from the surf and roared once more. He glanced up and down the beach searching for any of his foes. His eyes stopped when it came to Gamera. Godzilla growled and began to move toward them, churning up large waves in his wake.

Tom stepped forward barring his teeth.

"I'll handle him." He growled as his eyes changed to that of a cat, and his hair began to shift from brown to gold.

_Wait._ Gamera gasped. _Take her and go, this creature is the key to my survival. _The monster weakly hissed. Tom lowered his head.

"As you wish." He stated and took Beth's hand. In an instant they found themselves on the other side of the beach. Godzilla stopped short and roared once more at the fallen monster. Gamera was to weak to rise but through a mental link he showed Godzilla what he wished. He showed Godzilla firing his beam on the monster before him. Godzilla cocked his head to the side confused at why the monster would want this. Gamera sent the image again showing that the beam would not kill him, but it would infact save him. Godzilla grunted and the plates on his back began to glow. As Godzilla fired his beam Gamera used all his remaining strength to leap so that the beam collided with the bloody hole where his arm once was. Surprised by this move Godzilla cut his beam short. But the fire stayed funneling into the beast's wound. The flame then formed what appeared to be a arm of flame. Slowly the flame dissipated an in its place was not a new arm fully formed and functional. Gamera thanked Godzilla who grunted and left returning to the sea. Gamera then turned to Tom and Beth.

_You have done well my friends the world is safe once more_. And with that the great turtle retracted into his shell as jets of flame shot forth the shell spun at a high velocity and flew off to the North. After bidding farewell to Gamera, Beth and Tom found Yoshi and Mye and performed one last service.

Shindo Kayama-Azumi had cried only twice in his life. The first time was when his mother died, and the second when his wife had passed giving birth to his daughter. Now he cried again as he prepared to burry his daughter. Tom stood in the doorway is face sad.

"She gave her life to save me." He said. "My Lord Azumi I am your humble servant." He bowed to the Person who now was the last Azumi alive. He rose and looked at Tom.

"I was not born Azumi. And now they shall not end with me." Tom's brow furrowed. "You are King Seesar and there for are part of the Azumi family." Tom nodded this was true he had married into the family long ago. "Then I shall make you a member of the family and you will be my heir." Tom bowed once more.

" I would be honored."

Godzilla swam to the deepest part of the Japan trench. He had had enough of man and monster to last him many long years. As he settled into the sand at the bottom something flashed in his mind. A face much like his own but with softer features, she was female. Godzilla purred as he slept with the females face in his mind. Far away on a island known as Largos another great beast nestled down to sleep. She had traveled here from far in the east where a bright flash had burned her and made her change. Now she rested hoping that one day to find another like herself so that her lonely days would be over. Both atomic leviathans slept and dreamt of each other.

Gamera touched down near a patch of black volcanic rock. He waited, the earth shook and the rock spilt emerging from her cocoon of earth she hissed as she unfolded her wings. She was Mothra no longer. Her soft fur covered body had given way to a spiked scaled carapace. Two sharp and ragged wings fanned themselves a deep crimson red in color. Three great horns crowned her head and two eyes filled with burning hate sat just below. Below her malevolent eyes was a chattering fanged mouth that dripped a green saliva at the thought of the destruction she would bring to her enemies. The monster that was Mothra roared her furry at the sky.

_You have changed little sister._ Gamera remarked.

_I am not you sister, I am child of Gaia. I am Battra the sword of nature. _She hissed.

_Bagan is dead we were able to destroy him. _Gamera stated keeping his eyes on her stinger adorned tail.

_Good that is one threat I will not have to deal with. _She replied.

_Manda was lost in battle, along with Ebirah._ Gamera continued.

_I am saddened by their loss_ Battra chirped the fire lessoning in her eyes.

_What will you do now?_ Gamera asked.

_Seek my vengeance against the humans who tried to murder me!_ She roared.

_I ask only this, in light of what you once were and what we once shared let the Humans enjoy a time of peace._ Battra sat for a moment deliberating Gamera's request. After a long moment she replied.

_Very well. For now they shall have peace, but mark my words if they continue to destroy the earth I will destroy them._ She hissed as she took off into the sky. Gamera could only watch her go.

_And I'll be here to stop you my little sister._


End file.
